Safety for the Golden Trio
by Iluvubabe
Summary: There's a new prophesy, only it envolves more than Harry. Sirius will do anything to keep Harry safe but will he like it? Slash/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Alright to here is my FOCUSED on Severus and Sirius story. It is slash, some parts are somewhat graphic, it will also contains mentions and insinuations of male pregnancy so if you don't like you shouldn't read further than this. I hope you like it let me know what you think._

Chapter 1

"Gentlemen," Albus said as he stood to welcome the two men who had entered his office. His Potions Master, Severus Snape, stood in the doorway considering the occupants of the room. While Sirius Black stood next to the fireplace that he had just come through. As Sirius took in the Potions Master, he let a mask of hatred fall upon his face.

"Albus," Severus said as he sent the grey eyes a look of loathing. "May I ask what you felt the need to summon me?"

"Certainly Severus," Albus began as he motioned to the two seats in front of his desk while walking to his chair behind the desk. "I asked you and Sirius here because our resident seer has seen fit to make a new prophesy. I was, once again, the fortunate one to receive this prophesy. And I feel that you two needed to be informed since you are the only two alive who knows the entirety of the original."

"It's about Harry," Sirius stated as he sat in the chair. "Doesn't he have enough to deal with?"

"You can't choose who prophesies are made about," Severus told the man. "Albus what does the prophesy say?"

"Well," he began as he put the tips of his fingers together in front of him. "Oddly enough, while it does involve him, it also involves four others."

"Who?"

"Well Sirius, of two… I am sure who they are. The prophesy calls them the Golden Three."

"Granger and Weasley."

"Yes," Albus confirmed with a nod. "The other two I am less sure of. I have suspicions, but I wanted to get your opinion of how to protect them."

"Them, Harry, Ron and Hermione or all five?"

"Both," Albus replied.

"Hiding," Sirius answered adamantly with what he thought was the obvious solution. "The three of them need to go into hiding. We can keep them at my parent's home. You can put us under the fidelous charm. I don't know about the other two; I think we need to figure out who they are first."

"That won't work," Severus said.

"Why not Snivellus," Sirius said hotly. "Because it wasn't your idea?"

"No," he calmly replied. "Potter won't stay locked up; he will find a way out."

"If he knows it's for his pro-"

"No Sirius," Albus interrupted. "I agree with Severus on this. Besides, I feel that Voldemort will figure that one out. We need to hide them in plain sight."

"The Presence charm?"

"What?"

"I believe so," Albus said. "Severus here created a charm that will with stand any current glamour detection spell. We can," the man paused in thought. "De-age them, but they need to be together so we can train them."

"Make them siblings," Sirius said. "But who do you get to be their parents?"

The three men sat in silence contemplating their options.

"There is a set of parents I believe would work," Albus began slowly. "But it would require another Presence charm. Though I am not sure what you would think of the parents I am thinking of."

Severus sucked in a gasp of breath when he considered whom Albus could be referring.

"Absolutely not," Severus said standing and storming from the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"I believe Severus figured out who I intend to make their 'parents' and he is expressing his objections."

"But Albus… will it keep Harry safe?"

"I believe so," Albus nodded. "No one would expect it and we could keep them in the castle without suspicion."

"We'll if Severus is so upset he must think you mean him," Sirius deducted. "But he's gay and that is well known, you can't have him with a wom-" Sirius locked his grey eyes on blue ones before dropping his tone to one that would make a lesser man shiver. "You can't mean me? Even you aren't that crazy."

"Unfortunately," Albus said with twinkling eyes. "I do mean you and I think this may be our only option. No one would suspect the two of you would be together and no one would ever suspect Severus for hiding a bunch of Gryffindors. It's perfect for our plan."

Sirius looked away from the headmaster and stared out the window watching as an owl flew in the distance. His only concern was what would keep Harry safe.

With Voldemort back, safety would be an issue. And if he pretended to be married to Snape and the father of the golden trio, then Voldemort might want to recruit them.

"How old would you make them?"

"Well to be believable we might need to make them at least nine months apart in age, since male pregnancy is usually only seven to eight months. We could make Hermione and Ron old enough to attend Hogwarts in the fall and Harry would be a year younger than they would be. We would have them sleep in Severus' quarters with you so that they were safe and not in the tower. You and Severus could train them for their endeavor."

Sirius stood before he glanced back at the headmaster.

"I'll go speak with Snape," Sirius turned and left the headmasters office.

He made his way quietly down to the dungeons, it may have been a while since he lived in the castle but he knew his way around.

He wasn't sure where Snape would be so he tried the man's office first.

"Sn-Severus," he called as he knocked on the door. "We need to talk."

"What," Severus exclaimed as he threw open the door. He looked into the face of his childhood enemy. "You let him talk you into this didn't you? I thought you hated me?"

"I love Harry more."

"But-"

"No," Sirius said. "Not out here. We need to go in your office."

Severus stepped out of the way allowing Sirius to enter his office, closing the door behind him, he took his wand out and set several privacy charms.

"I don't understand how you let that mad man convince you of this." 

"I need Harry to be safe," Sirius said, as he looked the onyx eyes straight on. "He's not safe as Harry Potter, last year proved that. To keep him safe, Ron and Hermione need to be safe too. If this prophesy really does involve them then they need to be protected anyway. He is right… No one would ever guess you would house several Gryffindors."

"Yes," Severus conceded as he stepped around his desk and sat down. "I see why **you** might do this, but why would I?"

"Lily."

"That's low," Severus growled out.

"She was like your sister," Sirius explained. "She would have asked you to be his other godfather if you had not abandoned her. She told me when he was still in the hospital. You can't abandon her child too."

"Son of a bitch," Severus mumbled under his breath.

"I won't argue with that."

"If we do this there have to be some ground rules."

"I agree," Sirius said. "But this has to be believable too. No sex, but people have to think that we love each other when we're in public."

"I don't think anyone would be surprised if I never touch you in public."

"Agreed," Sirius nodded. "But if you look at me like you are now, with extreme disdain, then it will be obvious. And you can't hate Harry anymore, nor Ron or Hermione."

"But we can't call them that and they won't look like themselves either."

"True," Sirius considered that statement a moment. "We need to make sure they look like us."

"We have to put the Presence charm on you, and change your name as well as theirs."

"Are we doing this," Severus asked after they were both silent for a moment.

"Yeah," Sirius looked at him. "We need to do it soon too, let's go tell Albus."

The two men made their way through the castle back to the headmaster's office in silence, neither believing what they were agreeing to do.

"Severus," Sirius said as they reached the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you Black," Severus said. "I'm doing it for Lily. Cockroach Clusters."

"Thanks anyway."

Severus gave a swift nod of his head.

"Gentlemen," Albus said as they entered his office. "Have we reached an agreement?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "We believe that this needs to be done… soon too."

"I agree," Albus stood and came around his desk picking a couple of objects that lay on his desk. "Severus, this will take you to the Granger's front door. I fear you should obliviate them, we can restore their memories when their daughter is safe. Sirius, this will take you to the Dursley's, let them think he has been kidnapped or escaped. Though, I fear they won't report it to anyone. I will retrieve Mr. Weasley. 'Heart' will bring you back here. If I am not back yet, please, just wait."

"You knew I would change his mind," Sirius asked.

"I hoped. Now let us be off so we can return and get this taken care of. 'Hope,'" Albus said and the three of them disappeared from his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So, just so I am covered… I think we all know that I don't own the Harry Potter world. _

Chapter 2

Hermione heard the knock on their front door but ignored it knowing her mother was downstairs.

"Hermione," Jane called up the stairs. "Someone is here to see you."

"Coming mum," Hermione said as she put down her potions book. She stood from her bed and went down the stairs to find her mother standing in the hall with Professor Snape, her potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor," Hermione asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You need to come with me," the Professor said.

"Wait," Jane said. "Michael and I want Hermione here for a few weeks. We don't get to see her often."

"Mum, just wait. I am sure there is a good reason," Hermione said trying to placate her mother. "Professor, what is going on?"

"You're not safe here," he replied. "That is all you need to know right now, please go get your things and come with me."

Hermione knew not to argue with her professor, as she ran back up the stairs she heard her professor ask where her father was.

Hermione did know what was going on but hoped that whatever it was, her parents would be okay. They didn't have magic to protect them since they were muggles. As she packed her school trunk, she thought about what she could do as a precaution to protect her parents.

"Miss Granger," the Potions Master said from her open doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Um…" Hermione took one last glance around her room. "Yes sir."

"Alright then," he stepped into the room. "I will shrink that," with a wave of his wand, her trunk was small enough to fit in her pocket. "Hold onto this," he held out a book for her as she was sliding the trunk into her pants pocket.

As Hermione felt the pull behind her navel, she saw her bedroom disappear and instead she found herself in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

Ron was sitting quietly in his bedroom; he had been home from school for a week or so and was starting to miss his two best friends. He knew they were both likely to be missing him too. After the year they had at school, he knew Harry was probably having nightmares and Hermione was likely studying, as she always did.

It was late evening and after his twin brothers had 'accidentally' blown a hole in the side of the house, Ron had decided to stay in his room so his mother could calm down.

He had been reading an old copy of Quidditch Weekly; it was the edition from last month where Puddlemere United announced that they had signed Oliver Wood to the team.

As Ron was reading the summary of Oliver's years of Quidditch at Hogwarts, there was a loud pop.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said startled to find the headmaster in his room.

"Mr. Weasley," the headmaster said quietly. "I need you to leave your things. You need to come with me."

"But what about my mum and dad?"

"I'll explain everything later; right now I need you to come with me. Leave your wand."

"But it chose me," Ron argued.

"Alright," Albus conceded knowing what something of your own was in a large family. "Do you have it?"

"I have it right here," Ron said pulling it from under his pillow.

"Then you're ready?"

"Yes sir. I'm ready," he said.

Dumbledore pulled out a teacup from within his robes and presented it to Ron.

"Please hold onto this," he requested.

A moment after he clasped the teacup, Ron felt the customary tug behind his navel of a port-key before his bedroom disappeared.

Harry lay in his bed listening to the silence of the house. His aunt, uncle, and cousin had gone to bed not long ago. He could still hear the music that his cousin Dudley left on when he fell asleep, having not yet played through the tape.

The green-eyed teen had not slept yet… not that night… or that week. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Voldemort and himself locked in the golden dome again. He was afraid if he slept, the whole nightmare would repeat itself again.

Harry had been home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for ten days. Ten days in which his only comfort came from the fact that his classmates weren't around to stare and ask questions about that awful night. Harry had spent most of his time trying not to think about that night. Trying not to remember how he felt when he saw his parents, or the ghosts of them anyways.

*THUMP*

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a noise coming from the hall. He wasn't bothered by it. The noise didn't worry him. He didn't care if they were being robbed. He didn't care if his aunt's home was being attacked by Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Harry," a whisper came from the other side of his bedroom door. The door creaked open. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Who's there?"

The door opened the rest of the way, admitting a nondescript body with a lit wand in hand.

"It's Sirius."

"Sirius," Harry questioned as he sat up on the bed. "Why are you here?"

"I am taking you away from here kiddo," Sirius said as he came into the room. "Where are your things?"

"Where are we going?"

"We'll worry about that later," Sirius told him, flipping on the light switch and un-lighting his wand at the same time. "Now where is your trunk?"

"Downstairs," Harry answered as he stood and lifted Hedwig's cage from the desk where it sat.

"Is there anything in here you need?"

"Yeah," Harry handed Hedwig's cage to Sirius and bent down, removing a board from the floor and pulling out his wand, invisibility cloak, and a photo album. "Okay," he said standing back up. "I'm ready."

Harry followed Sirius downstairs and showed him where his trunk was locked in the cupboard.

"Let's go," Sirius said as he shrank and pocketed the trunk, before pulling a small item from his other pocket and enlarging it. "Grab on," Sirius said as he held out, what appeared to be a shrunken muggle hula-hoop, for Harry to hold onto.

Harry reached out his hand and latched onto the ring. He felt the pull behind his navel but couldn't stay on his feet as he landed.

As he looked around the room he landed in, he saw he was in the headmaster's office. The headmaster, himself, was standing next to his best friend, Ron.

"What are you doing here," Harry asked his friend with astonishment.

"I don't know."

"I don't either."

Harry stood and both he and Ron looked at he headmaster for an explanation.

"I will explain everything soon," he said. "We are waiting for two more people." At that moment, Hermione and Professor Snape appeared, as if out of nowhere.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed.

Hermione stepped over to her two best friends and whispered to them.

"What is going on?"

"I will tell you," Albus said as he conjured three more chairs and a tea service.

Sirius pushed the three teens toward the chairs and took a seat next to where the Potions Master had sat moments ago.

After pouring everyone a cup of tea and settling in his own chair behind his desk, Albus decided he couldn't procrastinate any longer.

"With the reappearance of the Dark Lord, the three of you need protection. We," he said looking at Severus and Sirius. "Have found a way that we believe you will be most protected."

"Why do we need to be protected," Hermione asked with the narrowing of her eyes in scrutiny.

Albus took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"Fifteen years ago a prophesy was made, telling of a baby who would have the power to defeat the dark lord, earlier today another prophesy was made about the four people who would help him. Harry, we believe you are the baby. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are two of the four, and I believe that Severus and Sirius are the other two. We have decided that a charm will be placed on you three and Sirius. You will assume the role of Professor Snape's children."

Ron had a look of utter disgust.

"I have parents," Ron said. "I don't want him."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, but for your safety and the safety of your family, I feel this is the best option."

"What are you going to tell my parents?"

"They are going to believe that you were kidnapped, Miss Granger's parents have been oblivated for their protection, we can change it back when it's safe," Albus told them.

"What about Harry's Aunt and Uncle," Hermione asked.

"They won't care," Harry answered. "Are you sure about this Sirius?"

"Yeah kiddo," Sirius said as he took Harry's hand, who was sitting next to him, in his. "Severus and I have discussed this and we agree with Professor Dumbledore. Ron, your parents can't know because the more people who know the more likely there will be a leak," he threw his hand up in anticipation of the argument. "I know you parents wouldn't tell but if they knew they could be tortured for the information."

Ron slumped back into the chair dejectedly.

"We'll do it," Harry answered for his friends. They all knew that if this is what these men thought they should do then it was likely the best option.

"Good," Albus said with a smile. "Severus will do the honors."

Severus stood and pulled out his wand pointing it at Hermione said the incantation to alter her appearance.

"Presentia mutatus aegre noticeable."

Harry watched as his best friend changed from the frizzy haired brunette of 15 to an 11 year old with black sleek hair and black onyx eyes, snowy white skin offset by ruby red lips.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and turned his wand on Ron. In Ron's place sat a fair skinned 11 year old whose hair was dark but not black like Hermione's. Ron's eyes were the same black onyx of Hermione and Severus's.

Harry watched as the Potions Master turned from his friend to him and waited for the change. When it was done, Harry had black hair darker than his own and sea green eyes.

"Hum," Severus commented as he looked at Harry.

"What is it," Sirius said as he peered at Harry's new appearance.

"I was trying to make his eyes black, like mine."

"You'll need to make Sirius' eyes that color," Albus told him. Severus nodded and turned his wand on Sirius.

Harry saw Sirius change into a very handsome man who's eyes were the same sea green that his had become, his hair was lightened to the shade of Ron's.

"What a beautiful family you make," Albus said as Severus sat down. "Now we need to name you."

"I actually have names for the children," Severus said.

"You do," Sirius asked.

"I may not have any but I always wanted children, Narcissa knew a few of the names I would pick so I think that I need to have a say since I am the only one who will still be me."

"Go ahead Severus," Albus encouraged. "We want to hear them."

"I wanted my son to be named Brian, and my daughter… Sofia."

"Why those," Sirius asked.

"If you must know, Brian was my father's father, and Sofia is just… beautiful."

"It is," Hermione commented. "I like it. Sofia Snape. Is my birthday the same?"

"Oh," Sirius said. "I didn't think about that."

"I did," Albus said. "We will go over that after we have you named."

"Ron should be Brian," Sirius said. "Your first born son should be named for your grandfather."

"Thank you," Severus said softly.

"Brian Snape," Ron said morosely. "Hum, I guess it could work."

"What about me," Harry asked.

"What about Alexander," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Alex for short."

Severus was shocked by Sirius thoughts.

"What," Sirius said as he noticed that Severus was staring at him. "If he is to be believed as your son, it needs to be something you would pick. It was a Prince family tradition so you would use it too."

"Thank you."

"What about Sirius," Ron asked.

"Well you'll have to call me Dad," Sirius told him.

"Yes, but what about other people," Hermione asked.

"Julien," Severus said. "You have a French look about your features."

"Julien Snape?"

"Sounds good to me," Albus said. "You can use the French thing for where you have been."

"What about my lack of a French accent?" 

"Okay… Your family is originally from France you went to Beaubatons and you and the children were living in the States where you were working but Severus wanted the children to attend Hogwarts so you came here."

Everyone nodded.

"Now," Albus started again but was interrupted by a knock. "Ah, a test. Come in."

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall said as she opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No it's fine," Albus said.

"Yes Minerva," Severus said as he stood. "Please come in," he welcomed the woman into the room. "Meet my family. My husband," he looked down at Sirius with a soft and loving look. "Julien, and these are my children. Sofia, Brian and Alex, children this is Professor McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration here, she is also the head of Gryffindor house."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all made polite nods at the woman who was looking at them as if they had dragons growing out of their heads.

"A husband and children Severus," she asked when she collected herself. "Are they yours?"

"They certainly are woman," Severus replied indignantly. "They look like mine, don't they?"

"Yes," she said looking at the three children. "It looks as though the middle one there even has the nose you had before Potter and his friends changed it for you."

"Would you not tell my children stories that aren't true? They have only ever had stories to go off and I don't want you to tell them false tales." 

Minerva smirked.

"False tales…" she questioned him noticing the soft smile playing on Julien's face. "Well it's lovely to meet all of you but what brings you here now?"

"Ah," Albus spoke up garnering the attention of all in the room. "His two oldest children will start Hogwarts in the fall."

"Yes," Severus said. "With the Dark Lord reappearing I want them as close as I can get them so I know they are safe. Alex and Julien will be staying as well."

"Yes," Albus confirmed. "And since they have never spent copious amounts of time with their father we were discussing having them stay in Severus quarters even once school starts."

"Oh but Albus," Minerva argued. "Living with their house is a special experience."

"I agree and there will be a special connection so they can visit their house common rooms often but I think they want to spend time as a family."

Harry reached out a hand to Sirius for strength and to Minerva it seemed to show that what Albus was saying might be true.

"Albus," Severus said. "If you don't mind I would like to get the children to bed, can we discuss the other things in the morning?"

"Yes," he said. "Certainly, I am sure you know how to get the house elves to adjust your rooms. I will see you and your family in the morning."

"Come along Sofia," Sirius said to Hermione as he stood, keeping a hold of Harry's hand and motioning for the other two.

Severus followed his 'husband and children' out of the office and down to the dungeons.

"Pr-um…" Hermione started not sure what to call the Potions Master since they were technically in public.

"We will discuss it in our quarters," he responded quickly. She nodded and the remaining trip to the dungeons was silent.

"Milkweed," Severus said as they approached the portrait of Slytherin. "Inside," he directed the four.

"Severus," Sirius started as the door swung shut.

"I know," Severus said, anticipating the man's comment. "We'll talk to Albus in the morning. From now on," Severus looked at the four new residences of his quarters. "You will go by the names we came up with; you will refer to yourself as that and each other. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, Ron nodding next to him.

"What do we call you," Hermione asked.

"Well," he said. "If Sir-Julien wants to be Dad then I can be father or Papa, which ever you would like."

"What do you prefer," Harry asked looking at the ground.

"Alex," Severus said causing the boy to look up at him. "Father is what Draco calls his father and I never wanted that kind of relationship with my children."

"Call him Papa," Sirius told them. "Now dear," he said uncomfortably. "You should call some house elves while I get the children ready for bed."

"Okay," Severus replied. "The only bathroom right now is thru there, don't mess with anything," Severus looked pointedly at Ron.

"Kimmy," Severus called for the house elf who liked to attend to him.

"Yes," the small elf said as she appeared.

"I need three extra bedrooms for my children," he told her. "And an extra bathroom."

"Yes sir," she said before snapping. Four doors appeared along the walls of his quarters.

On three of the four doors was a plaque with one of the children's name. He noticed that Alex's room was the closest to his own.

Severus walked over to the bar he had built into one of his bookshelves, and poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey.

"Do I get one of those," Julien asked as he came into the room, Alex in front of him and the other two children following behind.

Severus nodded and turned and made another one.

"Kimmy has created your rooms," Severus said with a glance at the children. "It's late why don't you go ahead and go to bed."

"Yes sir," they answered together and glanced at each other before making their ways to the room with their new name on it.

Severus handed the glass with firewhiskey to Julien.

"Goodnight," Sofia said before shutting her door, Brian and Alex shut their doors without comment.

"Severus, we aren't married. Are the Death Eaters going to find that odd? You know that purebloods don't have children without being married first," Julien said as he dropped onto the sofa.

"I know Julien," Severus said as he sat in his wing-backed chair. "Albus can alter the papers and perform the ceremony."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"If you want I can sleep out here," Julien said.

"No," Severus conceded with a sigh. "We will have to consummate the marriage bond tomorrow so you may as well go ahead and sleep in the bed tonight."

"I'm sorry we are in this situation," Julien said morosely.

"We can't change the situation," Severus said harshly. "We will have to adapt to the one have."

"Ugh," Julien said as he dropped his head into his hand.

"What?"

"You're right," he said looking up at Severus. "We have to consummate the bond."

"I thought you realized that before." 

"I just didn't think about it."

"Let's not worry about it tonight," Severus said. "You can go first in the bathroom."

Julien stood and started towards the bedroom. He glanced at the bed as he passed it and thanked Merlin that it was a large bed.

Julien looked at his reflection in the mirror after he charmed his robes into a pair of pajamas that were navy blue, what he saw impressed him. He had always thought that his Black family slate grey eyes were dull, now his eyes stood out. His hair was much more appealing too.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Are you almost finished," Severus asked softly, not trying to rush the man.

"Yeah," Julien said as he opened the door and looked into the onyx eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No," Severus said. "It's fine."

Julien dropped the man's gaze, walking past him.

"Do you prefer a side," Julien asked as Severus shut the door to the bathroom.

"The side closest to the door."

Julien took note and made his way around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the forest green comforter and sat down on the off-white sheets. He looked around the side of the room he was on, thankful to be near the fireplace.

"Does it meet you inspection," Severus asked as he came back in the room noticing that the man was just sitting.

"Hum," Julien mumbled. "Oh, yeah. It's fine, I just… can't believe we are…"

"I know," Severus said. "If you had told me when we were in school together that we would ever sleep in the same bed… And after tomorrow…"

"Did I ever tell you I'm sorry," Julien said as he turned in the bed keeping a foot on the floor and pulling the other up on the bed with him so he could looked at the raven haired man. "You know… about all that."

"Me too," Severus said. "Though at the time… But now it just seems petty."

"Yeah well," Julien agreed. "I think I am going to bed."

Severus nodded, pointed his wand at the fireplace to stoke it a bit before sitting on the edge of his side of the bed.

"How are we going to train them and make people think that we are raising them?"

Julien lay back against the pillow and rolled on his side to look at Severus' back.

"I don't know," he said softly. "But we have to figure something out."

Severus licked his thumb and forefinger before putting out the candle on his nightstand. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know how I am going to make people believe I have a family, a husband that I am supposed to love and children. Si-Julien I have never loved anyone but Lily and she was like my sister."

"It's not like I have had the most… loving life," Julien reminded him. "Before James, Remus and Peter I never even had anyone that liked me." The two lay in silence both worrying about convincing people of their story. "Hermione and Ron can show me, you, and Harry. We can do this Severus. It won't be easy, but from what I can tell being apart of a loving family never is." Sirius couldn't believe that he was in the same room as his school nemesis and they weren't fighting, it just showed how serious the situation was.

Severus looked over at the man that he knew but no longer recognized. Julien, feeling Severus' eyes on him looked at him.

"Sofia, Brian, and Alex."

"Right sorry," Julien's eyes never left the onyx ones. "You seem different."

"My life has changed irrevocably in the last 5 hours," Severus said after a moment. "No matter what happens with this war, I'll be married tomorrow. We may not officially have children but we'll be married, legally."

"I know," neither man wanted to point out that marriage was actually a bond and while they could have separate lives after this, they would technically always be married.

"Goodnight," Severus said before rolling onto his side facing the doors, putting the person in his bed at his back.

"Night," Julien said as he rolled to his other side and faced the fire.

_A/N: So in a pre-emptive strike, I want to say that I know that… well all of them at some point may seem out of character but I think the moment we take them off JKR pages they immediately become out of character. I think that given their circumstances they all act well with in the realm of possibilities._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AAHHHHH!"

Severus and Julien both jumped out of bed, wands drawn. As their eyes made contact across the bed there was another scream and they both bolted out of the room.

Severus threw open the door to Alex's room and rushed in to find the boy thrashing about.

"Harry," Julien whispered as he pushed past Severus and sat on the bed trying to wake up the boy. "Wake up!" He shook Harry's shoulders.

"He's having a vision," Brian said from the doorway. "It's always hard to wake him from one."

Severus and Julien both looked up to see the Brian and Sofia standing in the doorway.

"Harry," Julien said shaking the boy harder.

"NOOOOO!" The boy's green eyes appeared with fear looking out. "What? Who are you?" He was shaking, Julien wasn't sure if it was the fear of the dream or the fear he was experiencing from not remembering the night before.

"Harry," Julien said. "Remember it's me, Sirius."

Look of recognition crossed his face.

"What happened?"

Alex looked up at Severus as he spoke.

"My aunt…" he said softly. "They're dead."

Julien looked up at Severus who nodded once at him and left the room, brushing past Sofia and Brian who used it as an excuse to come further into the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for," Julien asked.

"I didn't mean to wake everyone," Alex said. "I usually remember to put up a silencing charm but I guess I forgot."

"Ha-Alex," Julien said as he threaded his fingers through the boy's hair. "We want to make sure you're okay, so please don't put up a silencing charm. You know technically you're my son right now so… can I give you a hug?"

Alex nodded and let Julien lift his upper body off the bed, pulling him into his warm embrace.

"Albus is sending someone to check on them," Severus said as he reentered the room. "Are you okay Alex?"

"Yes sir," Alex mumbled from Julien's shoulder, he was now clinging to the man holding him.

"Good," Severus said tenderly before turning to the other children in the room. "Why don't you two go back to bed," he glanced at the bed. "Alex will be fine now."

"But-" Brian started.

"Okay Papa," Sofia said as she pulled Brian out of the room, not noticing the small smile Severus gave at being called Papa.

"Sev? Will you see if we can get a cup of hot coco for Alex," Julien asked pulling the child from under the covers and tucking him into his lap. Severus nodded and left the two alone. He knew that Julien knew he could just call a house elf, but figured the man wanted a moment alone with the boy.

Alex knew he was acting like a baby, but no one had ever asked to hold him after a nightmare… No one had ever asked to hold him.

"Sir-uh Dad, why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know kiddo," Julien said. "But Sev-Papa and I will protect you the best we can and tomorrow after we finish up with Albus, we are going to start training you three."

Alex pulled away from the hug and looked up at Julien.

"Thank you."

"For what kiddo," he asked lovingly.

"Being here."

"I wish I had been here before," he replied. "Come on, I bet Papa has got a hot cup of coco with your name on it."

Alex slid off Julien's lap and led the way into the living room.

"Hey," Severus said uncomfortably as Alex and Julien walked into the room. "Dobby brought that for you," he said pointing to a mug on the table.

"Thanks," Alex mumbled as he sat on the edge of the couch in front of the mug and reached out for it pulling it closer to him.

"Careful," Severus cautioned. "It's hot."

Julien tried to repress a smirk at how 'parental' Severus was being.

Alex blew on the liquid before taking a quick sip. As he was setting it back down on the table the floo flared and all three of the occupants looked up to see the headmaster step out of the floo.

His blue eyes met onyx and gave a slight nod. Severus closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest with the conformation of Harry's vision.

"Mr. Potter's family has been killed, I'm sorry to say."

Alex tried not to start crying again but was failing.

Julien, who had been standing behind the couch, walked around sat next to Alex and pulled him into his lap again. He rubbed the boys back as he whispered calming words to him as the boy mourned for the only family he knew.

"I'm sorry Severus," Albus apologized. "This is not what he needed."

"No it's not," Severus said. "But I am glad we didn't wait to do this, he'd be dead too."

"Yes," Albus agreed looking at the boy.

"I can't believe that I am crying this much," Alex said. "I'm fifteen years old." He tried to gather himself.

"You're not though," Severus argued gently. "Part of the charm gives you the behavior of your appeared age. Mentally you're fifteen, but in all other aspects, you're ten. It will help to make it more believable in public."

"Oh," Alex said as he deflated and slumped against Julien.

"Why don't you try to go back and sleep kiddo," Julien said quietly.

Alex nodded and slid off Julien's lap again.

"Goodnight Headmaster," Alex said. "Goodnight… Papa."

"Goodnight," both men replied as Julien led Alex into his room.

Alex climbed into bed and lay down. Julien pulled the red comforter around the boy's shoulders before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at the boy.

"I want you to know," Julien told him. "No matter what happens… you will always have a place wherever I am."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alex looked shyly up at his 'dad.'

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Of course," Julien said as he turned and leaned his back against the headboard and pulled the boy's body into his holding him tightly. "I will be here anytime you want me."

Julien sat there for probably an hour before Severus peeked into the room, only opening the door just enough so he could see Julien's face.

"Is he asleep," he whispered.

Julien nodded and Severus opened the door the rest of the way and came into the room standing at the end of the bed looking at he boy that closely resembled him in looks.

"Albus wants to see us in a couple of hours," Severus told him. "After breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"A little after four," Julien was told. "Are you going to stay in here?"

Julien shook his head.

"I want to but I think he needs to get use to this situation and my staying in here won't help acclimate him."

"No," Severus agreed. "Come on then."

Julien gently removed himself from Alex's bed, doing his best to not wake the boy.

Severus and Julien went back to their room and climbed in bed in silence. Neither sure what to say.

After almost thirty minutes of silence, Severus spoke, not sure if Julien was still awake or not.

"We'll get him through this alive," he whispered fiercely.

"Morning," Sofia said as she came out of her room, still in her pajamas. "Is everyone else still asleep," she asked Julien.

"Yeah," he answered pouring a second cup of tea for her.

"Um… Dad," Julien smirked at her timid behavior. "How is this going to work?"

"Well," Julien said seriously. "You and Brian are going to have to help the rest of us. We need to be a family; I think it will help… Alex."

"He's already my brother," she told him. "He and… Brian, they have been for a couple of years now."

"Good then," Julien said. "You'll just have to help Severus and me to be parents."

"That might be harder with… Papa," she said with a smile at Julien, who chuckled.

"Is this part of being a family," a voice said from behind them. "Ganging up on one of the members when he isn't around to defend himself?"

Sofia's expression immediately showed her panic.

"I'm sor-" she started to apologize but Severus put up a hand to stop her.

"As long as you smile when you make those comments, I will take it as teasing," he told her before sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea. "So I take it the boys are still asleep?"

"R-Brian always wakes up late," Sofia told them.

"That's fine," Julien said. "Why don't you get a shower before breakfast? If you leave your pajamas on the bed, I will transfigure you jeans and a t-shirt for today. Sev, we need to go to Diagon Alley today. The kids and I need clothes."

Sofia nodded as she got up and went into her room, Severus watched her disappear.

Julien watched as Severus watched the girl.

"They're strong kids aren't they," Severus asked softly.

"Yeah," Julien told him. "But they've had to be."

Severus looked at Julien before he spoke again.

"I think I was too hard on them."

"Ya' think," Julien said with a smirk.

"I going to shower," Severus said. "I have some clothes you can borrow for today."

"Thanks," Julien said as Severus stood and left the room. Julien took a last swig of his tea before getting up to take care of the children before getting himself ready for the day.

"Ah, Good morning Snape family," Albus said as they entered his office. "Alastor, allow me to introduce Severus' family. His husband, Julien; their daughter, Sofia; the middle one there is Brian, and Alexander."

"Been keepin' secrets have ya, Snape? I don't like secrets," Alastor Moody said from where he stood in front of Albus' desk. "I don't trust people who keep secrets."

"Too bad," Severus said plainly glaring right back at Alastor. "I will keep any secret and tell any lie to keep my family safe."

"Alastor," Albus said casually. "I will see you at the ministry later."

"Alright," Alastor agreed before turning and flooing out of the office.

"So," Albus said as he waved his wand conjuring an extra chair and a couch for his company to sit in. "How was the rest of the evening?"

"Fine sir," Julien said as he sat on the couch next to Alex and Brian. "We need to visit Diagon Alley today."

"I want to make sure you know that you can't use your vaults Julien," Albus inquired.

"Yes Albus," Severus said quickly before Julien could respond. "I will buy my family what they need. I might not be pure but I am from a pureblood family."

"I did not mean anything by that Severus," Albus said patiently. "Now we need to address a few details. We first need to bond the two of you."

"We know," Julien said as he looked down at the floor.

Albus stood and walked to the front of his desk, gesturing for Severus and Julien to stand in front of him.

"We will make this brief but official," Albus told them pulling out his wand and sealed the room for security. "Please take hands and face each other."

Severus turned and looked in the 'new' sea green eyes of his school enemy; he reached his hands out and took both of Julien's in his own.

"Severus, repeat after me… I Severus Snape, take you Sirius Black as my bond. I promise to honor and protect you all of our days. I bind my life and magic to you for now and always."

Severus repeated Albus' words, not breaking eye contact.

"Sirius," Albus said. "Repeat after me… I Sirius Black, take you Severus Snape as your bond. I promise to honor and keep you all of our days. I bind my life and magic to you for now and always."

"I bind you in power and life, may my magic fasten this bond together with longevity and hope. Please seal this with a kiss."

Severus leaned in, meeting the lips of his husband for a quick kiss.

"I now pronounce you bonded husbands," Albus said giving the couple a smile.

"Thank you Albus," Julien said.

"Why did you do it as Sirius," Alex spoke, confusion in his tone.

"We can change his name, but in order for the magic to be real," Albus told the boy. "We have to use his real name. I will alter the paper before it is submitted. I will also change the year, but that will mean you will have been married for… 13 years, today."

Julien nodded.

"Now we need to cover birthdays and ages, unfortunately you can't keep your birthdays because people may make a connection. Sofia, since you are the oldest we will keep it that way, I have set your birthday as November 23rd you will be 12 this year." Sofia nodded her understanding. "Brian yours is August 31st and you will be 11, just old enough to start at Hogwarts. Alex your birthday is May 29th and you will be 11 as well. You and Julien will spend your days training in a special room that we will connect to your quarters," Alex nodded as he looked up at Julien who was still standing next to Severus in front of Albus.

Julien winked, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Julien your birthday is January 7th, you should make the appearances that you need for these birthdays. This has to be completely believable."

"Albus," Severus interrupted the man. "I think we all comprehend the severity of the situation. How are the covers going?"

"I am leaving Harry and Hermione's disappearances for coming to light in September," Albus said. "Ron's family has already reported his disappearance. They are worried but there is a search team out, I think they know he's gone."

"Can't we tell them," Brian asked.

Julien went and sat down next to Brian and put his arm around him.

"Listen," he told the boy. "I know that you want to keep them from hurting but just like we need to be a real family, their reaction needs to real. When this is over you will be able to go back to them and they will be happy to see you again, but right now they have to think their son and brother is gone."

Brian nodded his head.

"Are we finished here Albus," Severus demanded.

"We are," Albus said. "I need to get to the Ministry so that I can help with the search."

"We will see you at dinner," Severus told him. "Come," he ordered his family. "We have things to do."

"Are we going to eat," Brian asked.

"We can," Severus told him as he dropped a hand on his shoulder guiding him out of the room.

"Dad," Sofia whispered, gaining Julien's attention. "I don't remember how to act like an 11 year old."

"The charm will slowly de-age your behavior," Severus said for his husband. "By the end of the week you three will be behaving like first years, are we lucky," he glanced back, making eye contact with Julien. "Alex has already begun to feel the effects."

As the family made their way to the great hall, it was in silence.

"Professor Snape, have you- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had anyone with you," Professor Trelawney said as she met them in the hallway.

"Quite alright, please meet my husband Julien, and these are our children."

"Ah," she said as she peered through her thick glasses. "Professor have you seen the headmaster," she asked.

"I believe he left for the Ministry."

"Ah, well then I shall see to a card reading," she said turning and leaving them in the hall.

"Stupid woman," Sofia mumbled under her breathe.

"Sofia," Severus warned. "She may be an idiot, but she is a professor here and you need to remember to show her respect."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Sev," Julien whispered shaking his head. "Let's just get to the great hall."

The five made their way to the great hall, joining a few other professors.

"Good morning Severus," Minerva McGonagall said. "Julien, you'll have to forgive me, I don't remember the children's names."

"Sofia, she's the brains of our family," Julien said with a smile at the girl. "Brian, he's the sports fanatic. And my baby boy, Alex," he said giving the boy a wink.

Minerva smiled at each child.

"Alex," Severus called from where he had continued on to the table. "Come sit down and eat."

Brian and Alex both turned and ran the length of the great hall to the table Severus was at.

"No running," Severus said, as the boys got closer.

"Come on Sof," Julien said as he put an arm around his daughter. "Let's go eat. So, you were Professor…"

"McGonagall, but please call me Minerva."

"What do you teach," Julien asked as they made their way to the table.

"Transfiguration," she said.

"Oh," Sofia spoke up excitedly. "I read this book that says I can learn how to turn a water goblet into an animal."

"You can," Minerva told the girl. "You will actually learn that next year."

"Papa," Sofia called as they arrived at the table. "The professor says that I am going to learn how to turn a water goblet into an animal."

Brian and Alex looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You will dear," Severus said a bit uncomfortably. "Among other things," Severus went back to eating his breakfast.

Julien walked around the table and sat next to Severus.

"Hey um… Dad," Brian said. "Can we go to the Quidditch store today?"

"I don't see why not," Julien said with a smile.

"So," Minerva said from the other side of Julien. "How long have you two been married?"

"Thirteen years today," Julien said with a smile.

"Severus," she called to get the man's attention. "How come you never told us?"

"I don't have to tell you everything Minerva."

"Sev, be nice." Julien elbowed his husband lightly. "With his ah, place during the war; we both felt that it was safer."

"Did you get to see each other often?"

"Do you have to be so nosey woman," Severus demanded.

"Severus," Julien scolded quietly. "Obviously not as often as we liked, the children really haven't spent a lot of time with him. I am glad we're here now though." Julien grasped Severus hand that was on the table next to him.

Severus froze a moment before squeezing his hand back, an act Minerva noticed and smiled at.

"Come on," Severus said standing. "We should get going; we have a lot to do today."

"We'll see you later Minerva," Julien told the strict professor.

"Have a good day," she said as Alex and Brian pushed each other laughing through the great hall.

Julien put his hand on the small of Severus back as they walked out of the room.

"I think we did pretty well with that," he said so only Severus heard.

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley," Brian asked.

"Knight Bus," Severus told him. "Maybe you and Alex should run to the gates and back because you aren't going to be able to run in Diagon Alley. Good morning Hagrid."

"Morning Professor," the large man said. "Who are these rambunctious two?"

"My sons," Severus said with a smirk, causing Julien to turn his head so Hagrid didn't see his attempt to stifle a laugh.

"You have two kids?"

"Three," Sofia spoke up. "He's my Papa too," she told proudly.

"Three?"

"My husband," Severus said as he motioned to Julien. "Julien Snape."

"I- Whe-, I don't know what to say Professor," Hagrid said. "It's nice to meet you sir," he said to Julien.

"We must be going," Severus said. "We'll see you another time."

"Alex, Brian," Julien called to the boys who appeared to be playing tag a little ways away. The boys made their way back to the group and the Snape family started towards the gates with Hagrid still standing there in shock.

"Severus," Julien said chuckling lightly. "Your way to deal with this is to give the biggest shock and leave them dumbfounded, isn't it?"

"It does seem to work," he replied.

The ride to the Leaky Cauldron was peaceful. They made their way through the bar and into Diagon Alley before Severus pulled them to the side.

"We need to be careful here. Julien, you can take the boys to get some clothes and Sofia and I will go get my potions supplies and her some books," Sofia's eyes lit up at this. Then we can meet up for lunch, after we will take Sofia somewhere to get her clothes."

"Sounds good to me," Julien said. "I would rather stay away from the apothecary."

"I'll do anything to not go into Flourish and Blotts," Brian said. Sofia stuck her tongue out at him and then pulled it in quickly, surprised at her behavior.

Severus chuckled before he put his hand on her shoulder to guide her away.

"Um, Sev," Julien said causing Severus to look back at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're supposed to kiss him before you part," Sofia whispered.

Severus' eyes widen a moment at her words before he stepped up to Julien and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll see you later," with that Severus and Sofia disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 4

"Where is your Papa," Julien asked as he, Alex and Brian scanned the Leaky Cauldron again in search of Severus and Sofia.

"Are you looking for someone," a severe woman with a vulture on her hat asked from beside him.

"Oh," Julien said surprised. "My husband and daughter," he told her.

"What do they look like?"

"Um, well Severus is tall-"

"Severus, as in Snape," she asked again.

"Yes," he said. Sirius knew who the woman was but he knew that Julien didn't. "Do you know him?"

"He is my grandson's Potions Professor. I wasn't aware he was married."

"Dad," Brian whined. "I'm hungry."

"I know kiddo," Julien said. "We'll eat as soon as we find your Papa and sister."

"How many kids does Severus have?"

"Three," Julien answered not noticing Alex slip away and into the crowd.

"There you are," Severus said from behind Julien, who sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. "It's crowded here, let's go some place else."

"Okay," Julien said. "It was nice talking with you," he said to the woman.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Severus said as he noticed the woman next to his husband. "How are you?"

"Stunned," she said.

"Ah," he said with a smirk. "Not my favorite position."

"Alex, Brian, come on," Julien said as he looked down to find Brian standing next to him, alone. "Where's Alex?"

"He- I don't know."

"You- Severus, Alex!"

"What is it?"

"I don't see him," Julien said in a slight panic. Severus quickly looked around the crowded room looking for the boy.

"ALEX," Severus bellowed moving away from the group and pushing his way through the room. "Alex!"

"Papa," Alex said with a smile. "I was looking for you."

"Alex Snape," Severus reprimanded. "You MUST stay with your father or I at all times, do you understand," he questioned harshly.

"Yes sir," the boy mumbled sadly.

"Come," Severus said coldly as he guided Alex through the crowd to Julien, Brian, and Sofia.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Julien cried as he saw Alex, he pulled the boys into his arms for a hug. "What were you thinking?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on," Julien said, taking Alex's hand. "We're going somewhere else to eat."

The family made their way out of the crowded bar in silence. As they made their way to Bosco's Bistro, Sofia noticed that Alex kept watching his feet.

"Papa," she said softly to the man she spent the last four years being a little bit afraid of. "Something is wrong with Alex."

"What do you mean?" Severus looked back at the boy and saw him pouting. "He can't pitch a fit and get his way; it doesn't happen like that in this family."

Sofia just looked up at the man, not understanding his cold demeanor at all.

"Hey," Brian whispered to Alex as they sat down at a table. "You okay?"

Alex just nodded and kept looking at his hands in his lap.

"Ah, Severus," a crisp voice said.

"Shit," Severus said under his breath, looking across the table at Julien who saw the face that went with the voice. Severus turned to give a nod to the blond man. "Malfoy," he said to the man.

"Who have we here," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly.

"My family," Severus told him.

"Ah," Malfoy raised an eyebrow in an elegant manner. "Won't you introduce me?"

"No," Severus said. "We are trying to enjoy a meal together and I would rather not disturb them. We will see you another time."

Lucius knew he was being dismissed and didn't like it.

"As you wish," he said before continuing in quieter tones. "Lies will come out Snape."

Severus ignored the man and looked back at Julien who was watching him. The three children were also watching the interaction, worried about the Death Eaters reactions.

"Are you ready to order," a waitress asked as she stopped at the table.

"Yes," Severus answered quickly. "I'll have the roast sandwich, Alex?"

"Ham and cheese please."

"Me too," Brian said.

"For you dear," the waitress asked Sofia as she quickly jotted down their orders.

"The gnocchi," the girl replied.

"And you sir," Julien was still looking at Severus trying to gauge his worry over Malfoy.

"Oh," he said quickly glancing at the menu and picking the first thing he saw. "Chicken ciabatta."

"Alright," the waitress said as she finished writing the order. "I'll place this for you."

"Thank you," Julien said giving her a quick smile before turning back to Severus. "Do we need to leave," he asked softly.

"No, he won't do anything in public," Severus told him. "But after getting Sofia clothes we need to get back."

Julien nodded before looking around the table at the kids.

"Alex," he spoke to the quiet boy. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded not looking up. Severus rolled his eyes and began talking to Sofia about one of the books they had gotten her earlier.

As lunch progressed, Julien noticed that Alex remained despondent. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the boy but was determined to find out.

Several hours later, the family was walking back across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Hey Alex," Julien said with a smile still trying to perk the boy up. "Want to go for a walk with me?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, not making a verbal acknowledgement of the question.

"Don't do anything special for him when he acts like a brat," Severus told his husband.

"Severus," Julien said hotly. "Leave Alex to me, we will be in shortly." Julien was not about to let Severus' disdain for the boy control his relationship with his now son. "Come on kiddo," he said putting an arm around Alex.

The two walked in the direction of the lake before Julien sat them down under a large oak looking out at the water.

"So," he began. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Alex told him, still not looking at him. "I think something is wrong with me," he said after a moment. "I just want to cry, I'm not a girl."

Julien smirked briefly before looking down at the top of the raven black hair.

"Severus told you that the charm would control your feelings a bit," he answered. "Now, tell me why you want to cry."

Alex sighed and looked up at the unfamiliar green eyes.

"I guess I just thought it would be different. I mean, I never had parents. But it's not. It's just like living with the Dursley's… 'cept I have you. Even Ron and Hermione seem different."

"Alex!"

"Sorry," the boy said realizing his slip. "Sofia is being his friend, and Brian is… just different."

"Listen Alex," Julien said lifting Alex's chin with the knuckles on his hand. "Things are going to be different but they still love you, you're still their best friend. And I hope you know how important you are to me."

"Yeah," the boy replied still sounding depressed. "I guess I just thought that even though it's pretend…"

"Alex," Julien pleaded softly. "What happened to make you feel this way?"

"He is still Professor Snape, he still hates me," Alex said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Alex," Julien said pulling the boy into his side. "First… he never hated you. Second, I am assuming that he fussed at you in someway after we couldn't find you?" Alex nodded. "Alex, we were worried. You scared us."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't know where you were and if someone figures out who you are then they could hurt you."

"He just… sounded like Uncle Vernon."

"Alex," Julien said softly releasing the boy so he could look at his face. "I know we have never talked about this before but did your Uncle ever hurt you?"

Alex paused looking back down at this hands that were tangled in the grass blades.

"He hit me a couple times."

Julien silently fumed.

"Alex, I promise no matter what happens you won't have to go back to that."

"I know," Alex glumly replied. "They're dead. If I hadn't lived there they wouldn't have died."

"Alex," Julien closed his eyes and hugged the boy to him again. "This is not your fault." The two sat in silence for a time before Julien looked down to see that Alex had fallen asleep leaning against him. The sight of the peaceful boy gave him a sad smile. This kid had been through so much, and no one had been there for him.

"Is everything okay out here," Severus asked as he approached them. "You have been out here quite a while."

"Yeah," Julien said softly. "Alex fell asleep. Listen… We need to talk about how you treat him."

"You will-"

"Stop," Julien ordered. "His Uncle was abusive to him. Physically I know, and I am sure it was mental too. He is not the pampered boy you think he is; he is going to need a gentle hand."

"How bad," Severus said. He was standing in front of them, his back to the lake, looking down at the sleeping child.

"I'm not sure. I think he tried to minimize it. Look, you should know-"

"Stop," Severus said. "We need to finish this conversation inside. Let's get him inside and to his bed." Severus bent down and lifted the skinny 10 year old into his arms, straightening and carrying him across the grounds and into the castle, his husband trailing behind.

"Papa," Sofia asked surprised to see the Potions Master carrying Alex like he was a doll. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Sof," Julien said. "We were talking and he fell asleep."

Julien watched as Severus took the boy into his room before looking up at the worried faces of Sofia and Brian.

"Did he tell you," she asked softly.

"You knew?"

"No," Sofia said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I thought that maybe… But I never had the courage to ask him."

"What are you talking about," Brian asked.

"H-Alex's Uncle hit him," Julien told Brian gently.

The boy sat there shocked.

"He's still asleep," Severus said as he came back in the room.

"You have to be nicer to him," Sofia accused him with tears swimming in her eyes. "You can't yell at him, I told you something was wrong and you just said he was pitching a fit. He wasn't, you hurt his feelings."

"Sofia," Julien said. "Don't talk to him like that. He knows he has to change, there is no reason to make him feel bad about it."

"No," Severus said dejectedly as he sat down in the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "She's right. I have been awful to him. Lily would kill me."

"But you'll change now that you know," Julien tried to make the man feel a little better, though he wasn't sure why he was. "We all are going to have to change, we need to bring him out of his shell otherwise someone may be able to see the behavior similarities to Harry."

The four sat in silence, all worried for the boy.

"Dad," Alex said as he came out of his room a few minutes later. "How'd I get here?"

"Papa carried you," Julien said. "You fell asleep outside."

"Oh," Alex said blushing. "Sorry."

"Why don't we go get some tea," Julien said as he stood as asked the others as well.

"Why don't you take Brian and Sofia, Alex and I will be up in a few minutes," Severus said giving Julien a meaningful look.

"Sure," Julien winked to reassure Alex. "Come on you two, I bet Hagrid's up there. We can shock him some more about Severus' family."

As the door shut behind Julien, Severus looked at Alex.

"Come here please," Severus said. Alex complied, standing next to Severus' chair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you at the Leaky Cauldron… And I'm sorry for the last four years. I haven't been very nice to you."

"It's okay," Alex responded quietly.

"No," Severus said putting a hand on the boys arm. "It's not. If we are to convince people that you are my son, I need to let you know that I was holding a childhood grudge against you and that's not fair to you. Julien's right, you are a good kid." Alex just nodded. "So, since you've never had a father, and I have never had a son… Do you think we can learn to do this together? You can tell me when I do something I shouldn't and I will try and show you what a father and son relationship is like."

"Um, okay," Alex agreed. "Did you have a good father?"

"Sometimes," Severus told the boy. "He drank a lot so… It wasn't so good when he was drunk, but when he was sober… He was great." Severus was sharing more with this boy than he had shared with anyone since Lily. "H-Alex, did you aunt and uncle hug you?"

Alex looked at his feet a moment before he shook his head no.

Severus did something he had not done since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He reached out and pulled Alex into his arms, hugging him gently for a moment.

"I promise," Severus said tenderly. "You won't miss out on those now." He took a deep breath as something inside him released. "I forgot how much I love hugs." Severus let go of the boy and stood. "Maybe we keep this between ourselves for a while?"

Alex gave the man a smirk that he recognized as his own, before nodding his consent.

They walked through the dungeons in silence, Severus thought about how awful he had been to the boy the last four years.

"Alex, I'll make it up to you. I promise, some how," he told the boy so quietly that if others had been around, only Alex would have heard.

"You said you were sorry," Alex said forgivingly. "I'll keep you in line," he told his Papa as he reached out his hand to hold the Potions Master's hand.

When Severus and Alex walked into the great hall, Julien saw their hands clasped together and gave Severus a thankful smile.

"So, Julien," Minerva started. She, Hagrid, Julien, Sofia and Brian were sitting around a round table she had transfigured from the larger long table that usually sat at the head of the room. "Since it is your anniversary, would you like for me to keep your children tonight?"

"That will not be necessary," Severus said as he approached and led Alex to the seat next to Julien, taking the seat on Alex's other side. "My husband and I want to spend the evening with our children, as a family. Not something we have been able to do often."

Minerva smiled at the usually snarky potions master.

"I like you like this Severus," she told him. "You seem happy."

"Why would I not be woman," he said with a furrowed brow. "My… The love of my life is with me and my children are the cherry on top."

Julien couldn't help it, he bust out laughing. Minerva's smile got bigger and Hagrid looked as though he may have choked on something.

"Papa," Alex said inquiringly. "Why does Dad look like his is going to burst?"

Julien laughed even harder, making Alex smile at seeing his Dad laugh. Julien's laughter was a bit contagious and before long the whole table, including Severus was laughing.

"Hey dad," Brian said as they were finishing their tea. "Hagrid says he has something he wants to show us, can we go with him?"

"You must stay at least 10 meters away from anything he shows you," Severus answered for Julien. "And take your brother with you."

"Yes sir," Brian said as he, Sofia and Alex stood to follow Hagrid out of the great hall.

"Why 10 meters love," Julien asked trying to sound casually ignorant of Hagrid's peculiarities.

"Because I would like for my children to live to see tomorrow," Severus told him as Minerva chucked.

"The man means well," she told Julien. "He is just a bit…" She searched for the right word.

"Crazy," Severus supplied.

"Sev! I thought I told you to be nice," Julien said as the three adults stood from the table.

"While crazy isn't the word I would use," Minerva said as she put the round table back to its original state. "He does tend to keep wilder pets than normal."

"Than normal," Severus said with a little shock. "Jule, in Potter's first year, Hagrid got a dragon as a pet." Julien looked at the man, a little surprise at how easy that nickname fell from his tongue.

"Yes well," Minerva said as they reached the stairs. "I will see you at dinner in a few hours," she said before heading up the stairs leaving Severus and Julien.

"Should we go back to our quarters," Severus asked almost shyly.

"Sure," Julien nodded. "Hey," he started as they began to walk. "Thanks for the way you were with Alex."

"It's going to be hard to change, but he and I decided we would help each other."


	5. Chapter 5

_***Fyi - male pregnancies are shorter than traditional pregnancy. Also, I will probably have to make this a once a month update for a while. I am not as far ahead as I like to be and real life has to be maintained as well. Thanks for the reviews! _

Chapter 5

When Brian and Alex burst through the door two hours later laughing, Sofia trailing behind red faced, Julien and Severus were sitting on opposing sides of the coffee table playing wizard chess.

"Sof," Julien said looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Brian and Alex told Hagrid that I don't know how to do anything but read and I can't fly 'cause I'm a girl."

Severus held in a chuckle.

"Sofia," he said to her. "Do you want to fly?"

"Nooo," she said slowly.

"Then why does what they say matter?"

"I don't know."

"I think it matters because the 11 year old is coming out," Severus told her as he made his move on the board. "Why don't you go and read _Transfiguration and Potions,_ the book we got this morning? We'll let you know when it's time to leave for dinner."

"Okay," she said as she went into her room and shut the door.

"Brian, Alex," Julien said. "Why would you tease her?"

Brian and Alex exchanged a look before they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Not good enough," Severus said without looking up. "You two come sit, you can be quiet and still for 10 minutes."

Julien looked at Severus, surprised with how calmly he handled that situation.

"This is the second game we have played," Julien complained. "I don't think I can beat you."

"I'll help," Brian said.

"Really," Julien said. "Are you any good?"

Brian looked at Alex for confirmation.

"No one in Gryffindor can beat him," the green eyed boy said.

"That doesn't mean very much Alex," Severus said with a raise of his brow.

"I bet he beats you," Alex taunted.

"Hum," Severus considered his opponent.

"Alright," Severus said. "If I win you have to spend an afternoon with me in my potions lab," Alex made a face. "If Brian wins… I'll take you to a Quidditch match before school starts."

"ALRIGHT!" Alex jumped to his feet.

"Hey," Brian argued. "What do I get?"

"We might let you go with us if you win," Severus said with an evil smirk.

"Come on Bri," Alex whined. "Pleaseeee, you have to beat S-Papa."

"Okay," Brian said as he stood and sat on the couch next to Julien, who was watching the scene with a surprised smile.

Thirty minutes later, Alex shouted with glee.

Severus tried to hide his smile, but Julien saw it before it was covered with an evil glare.

"Alright Alex," Severus conceded. "I will see tomorrow what matches are coming up."

"Awesome," Alex said as he hugged Severus, surprising everyone in the room. "Sorry," he mumbled as he quickly retreated to the chair he had been sitting in.

"Okay," Julien said trying to divert the attention. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up? You were outside playing and Phew! You stink!"

"We need to leave for dinner in less than 30 minutes," Severus hollered after them.

"Thank you," Julien said as he began to clean up the chess board.

"Please stop thanking me," Severus requested. "I don't know why you are thanking me this time, but when were not in these rooms, people are going to have to believe that we are a family and the best way for that to happen… is for us to start being a family in here."

"You have surprised me all day Severus," Julien said. "You may be a better guy than I ever thought you were."

"You don't seem like the same mangy mutt that you once were either," Severus said looking at the sea green eyes of his husband's.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Severus turned away from Julien and went to open the door.

"Albus," he greeted. "Come in."

"Good evening gentlemen," he said as he came in, Severus shut the door behind the man.

"What can we do for you," Julien inquired of the headmaster.

"I just came to congratulate you, Minerva believes that you two are happily married and Julien dotes on the children. Severus, she says you are very protective of all four. I think if we can get through the summer then things will be fine."

"Good," Julien said as he smiled at Severus.

"How are the children," Albus asked.

"They are getting ready for dinner," Severus said. "Actually, I'll be just a moment. I need to speak with Sofia." Severus walked across the room to Sofia's door a knocked briefly before entering and shutting the door behind him.

"How are you handling this," Albus asked Julien.

"Honestly, better than I thought I would," Julien answered honestly. "Severus isn't the man I thought he was, though I miss Remus."

"Yes," Albus said. "Severus is a good man; he has always tried to protect himself with his cynical demeanor. In addition, I believe I have good news. I have appointed Remus as Defense Professor again. He won't arrive until a week before the term starts but that may mean you can befriend him. Though I must remind you that even he needs to believe that you are Julien Snape."

Julien nodded and looked up as Severus exited Sofia's room.

"Sorry," Severus said to Albus.

"Is she getting ready?"

"She is," Severus told his husband.

"Well," Albus said. "I should be going. I just wanted to let you know that you are doing a good job and see how the children were handling the situation." Albus turned to leave the Snape living quarters when the door furthest away opened.

"Professor Dumbledore," Alex said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving actually," he said. "I will see you for dinner." With that, Albus exited the quarters shutting the door behind him.

"You smell much better Alex," Julien said as he approached his son. "I'm going to jump in the shower before we leave. Can I trust you and Papa not to do anymore gambling until I get back?"

Alex smirked at him before looking at Severus who had the same smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Alex said mischievously. "What do you think Papa?"

"Go get in the shower dear," Severus told Julien.

Julien smiled at how the two seemed to be getting along. He was glad for Alex's sake.

Severus watched Julien walk into their bedroom and close the door.

"Hey," Brian said as he came out of his room, leaving the door opened.

"Would you two like to play a game of exploding snaps while we wait?"

"Sure," Alex told his Papa.

When Julien joined them 15 minutes later, he found his husband and three children laughing at Severus who was covered in smoking cards.

"Okay," he said redirecting their attention. "It's time for dinner. Severus, you look a mess." Julien pulled out his wand and a cleaned up their mess and his husband.

"Daad," Alex whined. "We were having fun."

"Yes but now we need to eat," Julien said with a smile, glad to get to see this side of the kid. "Come on, maybe when we get back you can play another game before bed."

"Dad's right," Severus said as he stood. "Let's go up stairs."

"Alright," Julien said quickly loosing his patience. "You have 'one more game' me'd out. It is time for bed. The house elves put your clothes away so, Papa or I will be in to see you in 15 minutes, you need to have teeth brushed, pajamas on and be in the bed. GO!"

As the three children went to their rooms at various states of complaining, Julien collapsed down on the sofa.

"I did not know being a parent was going to be this hard," he told Severus. "Think we can change the plan now."

Severus chuckled.

"I don't think I would want to," he said. "I have had the best time today. I didn't know life could be like this."

"What? Stressful?"

"It hasn't been that bad," Severus said. "I teach a couple hundred different kids between the ages of 11 and 17. Those three are good. They are relatively well mannered. I never knew it was possible to be happy. With my life, happiness was always something I saw from the outside." Severus paused trying to get his thoughts together. "It makes me wonder… if I had found the right guy. Could I have had a different life? Could I have children of my own?"

"Do you want children of your own?"

"I don't know. I never considered it as a possibility, I wanted them but never saw children as a reality before. But after a day with them… Yeah, I think I would."

Julien thought on what Severus was saying a moment.

"We could you know," he said. "I know we don't love each other but I always wanted children. When this is over and I can clear my name… I want to adopt Harry. Would you be okay with that?"

Severus looked at his husband before nodding.

"I think I would be."

"We should go tuck the kids in," Julien said as he stood and headed to the room that was the farthest from his bedroom. He knocked on the door and went in to find Brian lying in bed with his candle still lit. "Hey."

"Um… Dad? What you were talking about out there, adopting Harry… Did you mean it?"

"You heard that?" Brian nodded. "Yeah, we meant it."

"Good," Brian said. "He deserves to be happy and I think he would be with you."

"Listen," Julien said as he sat on the bed next to the kid. "Don't worry too much about your family, Dumbledore will find some way to reassure them that you are fine."

"I hope so."

Julien leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night."

"Night."

As Julien left Brian's room, he saw Severus emerge from Sofia's room.

"You want to tuck in Alex or do you want me to," Severus asked.

"Why don't we both," Julien said. "Brian heard our conversation."

"So did Sofia," Severus told him. "I didn't think we would have this conversation with him this soon."

"Maybe we should," Julien said. "Maybe it will help him to know he has some place even after the war is over."

Both men looked at each other before they opened the door to the youngest boy's room.

"Hey," Julien said. "Are you ready for bed?"

"It's okay," Alex said quietly. "I-I…"

"Alex," Severus said as he sat down on the bed beside the boy. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

Alex nodded.

"But it's okay," he said again. "I'll be okay. I can-"

"Alex," Julien said with a smile as he sat on the other side of the boy. "We want you to be apart of our family… For always."

"Really?"

Severus and Julien both nodded.

Alex started crying and Severus reached out and pulled him to his chest.

"I hate acting like a baby," Alex cried tearfully.

Severus chuckled.

"I don't mind if you cry," He whispered against the top of his head. "As long as you come to me or Dad so we can hold you."

Alex nodded his head.

It wasn't long after that when Julien closed their bedroom door and slummed against it.

"I know you said not to thank you but thank you for that. I can't believe he is that happy," Julien said with a smile.

"Glad to be of service," Severus said trying not to beam.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Julien said before stepping away from the door and going into the bathroom.

As Severus watched him, the smile on his face faded. He had forgotten what today was. It had been such a long day that it was hard for him to believe that he and Sirius had just married this morning and now they were going to have to complete the bond. But the day made the difference. This morning completing the bond seemed almost like a death sentence and now…

"Hey Sev," Julien called from the bathroom. "Can you hand me my dressing gown, it's on the inside door of my armoire?"

Severus walked over and got the garment, taking it with him to the bathroom door. He knocked gently on the door.

"Here," he said as the door opened and a hand stuck out.

"Thanks," was heard as the door shut again.

Severus decided since Julien was changing in the bathroom he would go ahead and change in the bedroom.

"Hey," Julien said as he came out of the bathroom and saw Severus sitting on the edge of the bed in only a pair of black linen pajama pants. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Well," Severus began not having looked up yet. "I have to-"

"Not that part," Julien said. "I mean… foreplay? Just get it over with… dogg-"

"You may be a mutt," Severus said in a teasing tone. "But I'm not."

"Were you just… _teasing_ me?"

Severus lifted his eyes to look at Julien. Julien could see how his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Come here," Severus said. "If we are going to consider adding to our family at some later date I think we need to try and figure out if we are attracted to each other," he said as Julien walked over to him.

Reaching for Julien's arm, he pulled the man to stand in between his parted legs.

Julien looked down into the black onyx eyes a moment, searching for something, he wasn't sure what. As he leaned down to kiss the man, he brought his hands to the black hair. As their lips met, both men thought of the only other kiss that had shared… the one that united them as husbands.

Julien pushed Severus back on the bed not breaking their kiss. He felt Severus' hands on the back of his thighs, only the thin material of his dressing gown separating their flesh.

Severus reached between their bodies and pulled on the sash of Julien's robe, when he slid his hands between the material, he found warm skin. Severus couldn't contain the moan of pleasure.

Julien took advantage of Severus' parted lips and dipped his tongue in tasting the hint of strawberries from desert.

Severus rolled them over and lifted his head, looking down into lust filled sea green eyes. He ran his hands up Julien's bare chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, effectively removing the garment covering the man's body.

When Julien's arms were free, he reached up behind Severus' head and pulled him closer for another kiss. He rolled them over again, putting them more in the center of the bed. He sat up as he straddled the man below him, putting his hands on Severus' strong bare chest.

"Who knew that Severus Snape was hiding this luscious body under all that black," Julien purred before leaning down, taking a pert nipple in his mouth.

"Huummmm," Severus replied. "It's been so long, I don't think I will last long."

"Well then," Julien said sitting up again moving his hips just enough to cause another moan from the man beneath him. He slid back a little and put his fingers on the waist band of Severus' pants. "We will have to move a little quicker then.

Severus looked down, watching the beautiful naked man sitting on top of him as he pulled the pants down his legs and tossed them across the room.

Julien looked down at the firm thick appendage.

"Merlin, if I knew you were this beautiful, our years in school would have been **very** different."

Severus smirked at the complement.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself."

"I know," Julien said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "And my body is still mine even if my face and eyes aren't."

Severus reached out and pulled Julien back down to him, capturing his lips, slipping his tongue in. As his tongue caressed his lover's mouth, he reached his hand behind him.

"OOhhh," Julien cried out as Severus began stretching him. "Merlin, shit! Severus silencing charm. Hurry!"

Severus reached out with the hand that was resting on Julien's hip and wordlessly summoned his wand before casting a silencing charm on their bedroom.

As he inserted his second finger, Julien cried out again, pushing down onto Severus' fingers.

"Please Sev," he moaned into the shoulder his face was buried into. "I need it now."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No, but I can't wait."

Severus pulled his hand from behind Julien, eliciting a moan of displeasure. He cast a lubrication spell on Julien.

"Okay," he said putting both hands on Julien's hips. "You may have to help in this position."

Julien sat up and shifted his feet so they were on each side of Severus' hips. He lifted his body with guidance from Severus' hands they lined his opening up, before he ever so slowly lowered himself onto Severus, groaning in pain.

"HOLY FUCK!" Severus cried when Julien was settled on top of him. "You are so tight."

After he felt the pain subside a bit, Julien lifted himself up before slamming back down on Severus, both men crying out in pleasure.

Severus knew his release was coming quickly so he moved a hand from Julien's hip and took hold of Julien's cock, trying to bring Julien to completion quickly.

"Ohhhhhhhaaaa, Sev. More," Julien begged as he quickened their pace.

"S-s-s-s Siriussssssssssssss," Severus cried as he released into Julien.

"SEavaussiiist," Julien collapsed bonelessly on top of Severus, spent.

"Why did we hate each other for so long," Severus asked as they tried to get their breathing back under control.

"Fuck if I know," Julien said as he rolled off the man. "You called me Sirius."

"Yeah, sorry."

Julien looked over at the black eyes.

"Don't be," he whispered. "I liked it."

"But you're Julien right now," Severus said as he rolled on his side staring into the green eyes of his lover. "Someday you'll be Sirius again."

Julien sat up long enough to pull the bedspread up from where it had been turned down.

"We can do that again, right," Julien asked as he covered himself and Severus up.

"I sure as hell hope so," Severus answered. "Now shut up, let's go to sleep," he said pulling Julien closer to him.

Julien couldn't believe that just 48 hours ago, he hated this man. He was pretty sure he was quickly falling in love with him. What a difference a day makes?


	6. Chapter 6

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

_I will try to post this with every chapter but no promises that I will remember._

Chapter 6

"Morning," Severus said as Julien blinked the sleep from his eyes.

Julien looked up to see that Severus was propped up on his elbow watching him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Um," Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Julien. "It was a little odd waking up next to you… naked. Then I remember last night and thought I would enjoy it."

"What time is it? Are the kids up yet?"

"It's only 10 after 7 and no, I haven't heard them yet."

Julien looked at Severus contemplating what was going on in the world.

"We should start their training today."

"Probably," Severus drawled. "You want to shower first?"

"You can," Julien said as he snuggled into the covers. "I'll stay right here in the warm bed."

Severus threw back the blankets to climb out of bed.

"Merlin, it's cold. Get back in here," Julien said as he reached for Severus, pulling him back in the bed.

"One of us needs to get up and at least get dressed," Severus told Julien as he covered himself back up and wrapped his arms around the other man. They lay in silence for a few minutes, relishing the comfort neither thought they would ever find. "Can't believe it's you that I am holding like this."

"You don't have to," Julien said trying not to sound hurt.

"NO," Severus denied quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I am just surprised with our history."

"I know," Julien conceded. "Kind of makes you wonder what we could have had," Julien looked up and into the black eyes before leaning in for a sweet soft kiss.

"Dad," a soft voice came from behind the door. "Are you awake?"

"Shit," Julien said softly. "Okay, you shower. I'll go see what's wrong," he said as he stood and put on his dressing gown that was lying on the floor at the end of the bed. As he stepped to the door, he watched as the bathroom door closed behind his husband's bare butt. "What's up kiddo," he asked opening the door.

"I had a nightmare," Alex said. "I didn't want to be by myself anymore."

"You want to talk about it," Julien asked as he led them to the couch.

"It was about… the graveyard," he answered as he sat down. "I know its past and all, it just scares me sometimes."

"I understand," Julien said as he ran a hand through Alex's black hair. "I have nightmares too sometimes."

"I needed to hear something other than the dream," Alex told him.

"So what do you want to hear?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "What do I tell people when they ask where we've been?"

"Hum," Julien said giving the question some thought. "We need to come up with a good story don't we. Why don't the five of us sit down sometime today and think about it?"

Alex nodded.

"Would you like some tea," Julien asked him, receiving a nod. "Kimmy," he called for Severus' personal elf. "Could you bring some tea for us?"

"One or two sir," the elf asked.

"Three," Julien told her. "Severus will be out soon." The elf was gone with a quiet crack.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," Julien said. "I was trying to make myself get out of bed already and Papa was getting in the shower."

"Dad," Alex said tentatively. "Is that weird, you know… with how much he hated you and…" he trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

"Kind of," Julien said. "But we are dealing with. We realize that we aren't the people we assumed the other person was, that helps. Severus is a good man and I think in the last day… he fell in love with you."

Alex's eyes got big and a disgusted look came over his face making Julien laugh.

"Not like that," Julien said. "I think at some point yesterday he began to love you like a son, and I have loved you since you were born. So if you still want it when the war is over, you will have two dads that love you."

Alex face changed to a happy relaxed state before he hugged Julien.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"What is all this hugging going on," Severus said from his open bedroom door. "Before yesterday, there was no hugging in my quarters. Today there is an abundance."

Julien pulled Alex up into his lap hugging him tighter and they both looked back at Severus smiling.

"There will be an abundance from now on," Julien said smiling at the man he was quickly falling in love with.

"Hum," Severus hummed thoughtfully as he walked around the couch to sit in his chair.

"Morning," Sofia said happily as she came out of her room showered and dressed.

"Good morning sunshine," Julien said as he released Alex from the tight hug. "Alright kiddo, go get in the shower," he swatted at Alex's bottom before he stood himself and went to shower and get ready for the day.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"I'm hunnngry," Julien heard Brian whining as he opened the door to the living room.

"Then let's go eat," Julien said garnering the attention of the room.

"YES!"

"Come on Sofia," Alex said. "I'll race you."

The three children led the way out of their quarters, Severus stopped at the door watching them run down the hall.

"When we loose them," he said quietly to his husband. "I want more."

Julien leaned over and kissed the man before they followed the children.

"Already? Severus Snape, a softie. Are you going to make me carry them all?"

Severus sent a calculating look at his husband.

"I might be persuaded to carry one," he said smirking.

"Carry one what," Minerva said as she walked up next to them from a side hall.

"Nosey woman," Severus said in a huff before continuing his way to the great hall in front of them.

Julien smiled and shook his head at the man.

"Did I make him mad," Minerva asked.

"No, he just doesn't like to show all of his hand at once. If you had heard the rest of that conversation, you may have heard more about him than he would want."

"Ah," she knew Severus well and understood this quirk. "So tell me Julien, what do you do for a living?"

"Um," Julien stalled while trying to think of something. "Well, for the last ah, 11 years I have been a stay at home dad. Severus has always taken care of us so I could spend as much time with the kids as possible. We've been blessed but it will be nice to have him around."

"It is so amazing to see someone love him as much as you do," Minerva said smiling. "He has always seemed so lonely, now I know why."

Julien just smiled at the woman, he knew when she found out the truth she would be stunned.

As they walked into the great hall, Julien noticed that Severus was sitting next to Alex helping the boy put food on his plate.

"Brian, quit flicking Sofia," he heard Severus say.

It was weird how fast they all seemed to fit as a family. He knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione already felt like siblings before being siblings was forced on them. And he knew that he loved Harry like a son, but Severus' change was the most significant.

As Julien sat down next to Severus, he felt the first reminder of last night. His butt was sore sitting on the hard chair. As he fidgeted a bit, he caught the slightest smirk from Severus.

"You know, I **can** repay the favor," he warned his husband quietly.

"So," Albus interrupted. "Is there a reason that the Snape family only stopped with three children?"

Severus looked up at the man, seeing the twinkling of his blue eyes.

"Yes," Severus replied. "We decided that it was not any of your business either way."

"Severus," Julien chided. "I'm sorry Professor, he is too private. We haven't had the time to talk about it, since he is here most of the year. Maybe we will be able to address it soon. I certainly would like more," he said smirking at Severus.

"If you discuss this anymore, you may be having the discussion with your next husband," Severus said causing Julien to chuckle.

"Dad, I thought you said there isn't-"

"There isn't son," Julien asked stopping the question from his youngest. "Your Papa thinks he is being funny."

"So Snape's," Hagrid said from across the table. "What are ya plans for the day?"

"Family time," Severus responded quickly.

"Ah, shame," the large man told him. "I thought'd show the children my new litter of blast ended skrewts."

"Yeah Papa," Alex cheered.

"No Alex," Severus said giving his son a stern look. "I want today to be about the five of us. School will start before you know it and we won't have anytime together."

Alex looked adequately scolded.

"Maybe tomorrow," Julien told Alex, receiving a smile from the boy.

Severus gave Julien a calculated look before he looked at his children.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Come on," Severus said standing after his family had finished eating. "Let's go."

Severus led his family out of the great hall.

"Where are we going," Julien asked Severus as he walked up next to him.

"I was thinking defense classroom," Severus told him.

"Hey Papa," Alex asked from the other side of Severus. "What are we going to do?"

"Training."

"Oh," Alex said. "Can we go flying after?"

"We'll have to see," Severus told him.

Severus and Julien spent the time between breakfast and lunch reviewing defensive spells with the kids.

After lunch, Severus and Julien took the kids back to their rooms to discuss their story.

"Okay," Severus said as the five settled into the living room. "We need to get our story straight."

"Well," Julien began slowly. "Then you should know that I already told Minerva that I have been a stay at home father for the last 11 years." Severus gave him a questioning look. "She asked what I did; I had to come up with something fast."

"Okay," Severus said. "So where have you been living?"

"Uh…" Julien hesitated.

"New York," Sofia said.

"Why New York," Severus questioned.

"Professor Dumbledore suggested the States as our cover story since… Dad has, as you called it, "a French look" about him and he doesn't have a French accent."

"Oh," Severus said as the story from the morning before came back to him. "Okay, New York sounds good then."

"Where did we meet," Julien questioned. Severus looked at him as he considered the question.

"Maybe we should create our story later," Severus suggested. Julien nodded.

"So what else is there," Brian asked. "We moved here from New York and Dad stayed at home with us. Do we have other family?"

"Not on my side," Severus said.

"Well," Julien said with amusement. "Since I am made up, we could make up family but if they never came to visit or never sent a letter then people might become suspicious." 

"So no," Alex told his brother. "Can we go fly now?"

Julien chuckled, not surprised at the boys focus. Flying was the only thing the boy's father had worried about at his age… 15 and 10.

"Fine," Severus conceded. "But you are not allowed to go to Hargid's; I don't care what he tells you he has. You can use the school brooms."

The boys jumped up and ran out of the rooms.

"Are you going with them Sof," Julien asked.

"Yeah," Sofia said as she stood. "I think I might grab a book first," she told them.

"You may see if there is something in my study," Severus told her. Sofia's eyes lit up before she lunged at him giving him a hug, before she ran into his study.

"Well look at that," Julien said with a smirk as he bumped shoulders with his husband. "Severus Snape is going soft to their face now."

"Shut it," Severus said as he looked into the beautiful eyes of the man next to him. "So…"

"So," Julien responded looking back into the black obsidian eyes.

"Thank you so much," Sofia said as she came out of the study. "I promise to take good care of it."

"Please do," Severus told her as he and Julien watched her run out of their rooms. He kept watching the door after it shut behind her.

"We should figure out our story," Julien said.

Severus looked at Julien thinking on their real history.

"Sirius I can't believe we are here and all I really want to do is take you back into the bedroom."

Julien smirked.

"It's Julien and you can take me to the bedroom after we create our history."

Severus' eyes danced at the promise from his husband.

"Okay," Severus agreed as he stood, pulling Julien with him. "We met in France 13 years ago; the summer after Voldemort killed the Potters. We got married that July after a whirlwind romance. I wasn't here that next Easter holiday, conveniently I went to Spinners End and saw no one, so I spent it with you and that was when we conceived Sofia. That summer I moved you to the states to keep you hidden so that the remaining Death Eaters didn't find out about you since you are a muggleborn. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Julien said as his husband pulled him to their bedroom. "Now you can fuck me."

Severus stopped in the doorway and looked at Julien.

"That sounds so… degrading," he said. "Don't use such foul language, please."

"Okay," Julien said with a smile and a raised an eyebrow. "I'll call it whatever you want as long as you do it."

"Let's just worry about doing it now; what we call it can be discussed later."

Severus leaned in to kiss his husband and walked them to the bed. As the back of Julien's knees hit the bed, articles of clothing made their way to the floor. Once they were both undressed, Severus guided Julien to lie on the bed, hardly breaking their kissing at all.

Julien parted his legs, letting Severus settle between them. His fingers tangled in the black hair as his tongue explored the mouth of his lover.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape


	7. Chapter 7

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 7

"Merlin Sev," Julien said as he tried to slow his heart rate.

"I know," Severus told the man before kissing his temple. "I can't believe that all I want to do is stay here, in this bed, with you."

"Well," Julien looked into the onyx eyes. "Maybe it's because of the bond?"

"I am sure some of it is," Severus conceded. "And some of it is probably because it has been so long since I had sex with anyone but… I think some of it has to do with the fact that you're…"

"You're not who I thought you were."

"Yeah," Severus agreed. "Makes me wonder what would have happened if you had been sorted into Slytherin like the rest of your family."

"I wonder what would have happened if I listened to Lily."

Severus looked at his husband with confusion.

"What?"

Julien pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard. "She told me one time that if I just gave you a chance I would find something really special. I didn't even think she meant like this, and maybe she didn't, but now I kind of wish I had."

Severus sat up next to his husband. "You think she would have approved of what we are doing now?"

"Being in bed together," Julien asked with a smirk. "I don't think she would want to know the details."

"No," Severus said, not fazed by the teasing. "I mean what we have done to her son and his friends, what we want to do when this is over."

"You mean," Julien began seriously. "Would she approve of us protecting them by making them appear and act as our own children and the fact that we want to adopt him? Yeah, I think that if she were here and the situation the same she may even help us do it."

"If she were here the situation wouldn't be the same."

"I know," Julien told him. "I just think that she would help us with this if she could."

"Maybe she is," Severus said softly as he turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him. "Maybe she is helping with our desires. I had a dream last night." Severus looked down at his hands that were playing with the comforter in his lap. "I dreamt that you and I were at Snape Manor and it was Christmas time, you were very pregnant and Ha-Alex was there. We were all happy, smiling and laughing."

"Sounds nice," Julien said. "What did I look like?"

Severus looked into the sea green eyes. "Not Julien."

The corner of Julien's mouth perked up.

"So maybe Lily was telling you that we will be happy when this is over. When Voldemort is gone and we can go back to being ourselves, we will still feel this way about H-Alex and each other."

"That's the thing," Severus whispered. "I'm not sure how I feel about you."

"We'll figure it out."

"DAD! PAPA!"

"Shit!" Julien said as he jumped out of bed and scrambled into his clothes.

"Just a moment," Severus called as he too got dressed as quickly as possible. "How does he always know when we aren't dressed?"

Julien chuckled, "Ah the whoas of parenthood."

Severus smirked.

"Papa hurry!"

"What is going on that is so important," Severus demanded as he threw open the door and stepped into the living room.

"Malfoy is here," Sofia said with panic in her voice.

"What!" Julien exclaimed as he came into the room.

"Lucius or Draco," Severus asked his daughter.

"All three of them," Brian said. "We saw them coming through the gates and ran to tell you."

"Why are they here Papa?"

"I don't know Alex," Severus said as he looked at Julien. "But it can't be good. Look you all need to know that Draco is my godson, so they are likely to come here and visit."

As Severus spoke, the floo lit.

"Severus," Albus said. "The Malfoy's are here, this may be a very big test. The portraits tell me they are on the way to your quarters."

"We'll be ready," Julien told the headmaster.

As a there was a knock at the door, Albus disappeared from the fire.

"Julien," Severus began. "You take Alex to his room and get him ready to go to lunch. Brian, you and Sofia need to go do the same. Julien," Severus said again, causing the man to look up from the door to their youngest son's bedroom. "Don't let him out of your sight." Julien nodded before following Alex into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Another knock sounded.

"I'm coming," Severus called as he made his way to the door. After looking back to make sure his family were all in rooms with doors shut he opened the door to the blonde haired family. "Malfoy's? What do I owe the pleasure to?"

"We thought maybe now would be a good time for you to introduce your _family_," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Come in," Severus said as he opened the door to allow the blond family inside.

"I didn't believe my husband when he said he saw you with a family," Narcissa said. "Are you telling me it's true? You have a family and never told us?"

"Is there anything you wouldn't do to protect your family?" Severus led them to the sitting area.

"Where is your family," Lucius asked.

"We were about to leave for tea," Severus told them. "They are cleaning up."

"Ah," Lucius said as he sat in a wing backed chair. "Why don't you have them come to the manor for tea?"

"I can't," Severus said as he sat in the other wing backed chair facing the couch where Narcissa and Draco sat. "They have plans with Minerva after tea."

"Oh Severus," Lucius chided. "Allowing them to associate with muggle lovers, what would our master say?"

"Well since I am here to make Dumbledore trust me, I am sure he would want me to make the old codger believe that even my family is on his side."

"But they are young," Lucius argued. "What if Dumbledore convinces them that our master is wrong?"

"We know who is wrong," Brian said from his doorway, he looked up at his father. "No one can convince us that our Papa is not supporting the right person."

Severus smirked at the truth of the statement, even if the Malfoy's were unaware of the twisted accuracy of the statement.

"Well," Narcissa chimed in. "It seems that at least one of them is smart."

"All of my children are smart," Severus told her.

"Sev," Julien began as he and Alex came from the boy's room. "When ar- oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we had company." Julien took Alex's hand and walked to stand next to Severus.

"Julien," Severus said as he looked up at his husband. "These are the Malfoy's, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco."

"Your godson?"

Severus nodded as he looked over at the blonde teen.

"My husband, Julien Snape," Severus said to Lucius. "This is our youngest son Alexander. My oldest son, Brian," Brian walked over to stand on the other side of Severus from Julien and Alex. "We also have a daughter, Sofia. She will be along shortly."

"I'm here," Sofia said coming further into the room.

"Sit here dear," Narcissa said as she patted the space next to her. "Us girls need to stick together."

Sofia glanced at her papa before sitting next to Narcissa nervously.

"Well," Lucius began. "You have a lovely family Severus. I just wonder why I have never even heard about them."

"I have done everything in my power to protect them. Julien and I met just after our Lords' disappearance and I didn't know if I was safe yet. Seeing as it was known that I associated with the Dark Lord. Sometimes the best thing is not always easy," Severus told the blonde man defensively.

"The best thing is _not_ always easy," Julien added as he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "We've missed Sev."

"Yes, well. Where have you been all this time?" Lucius' question made Julien aware that he was suspicious.

"The States," Julien answered before sitting on the arm to Severus' chair. "The kids and I enjoyed traveling around the states, though we lived in New York. Sev nor I have any family remaining so we just enjoyed being with each other."

"You don't work," Narcissa asked.

"No," Julien told her. "Severus took care of us."

"Uncle Severus," Draco spoke up for the first time. "Mother and father actually needed to ask you something."

"Yes," Lucius said giving Draco a reproachful look. "We need to go out of the country for a few weeks and we were hoping that Draco could stay with you."

"Unfortunately," Severus said. "No. My family is here now and I need to spend time with them."

"But Uncle Sev," Draco began with a whiney tone.

"I'm sorry Draco," Severus told him. "Your parents will have to make other arrangements from now on."

"Enough Draco," Lucius drawled. "You will be fine at the Parkinson's, you and Pansy can prepare for your betrothal."

"Well," Narcissa said. "I can't believe that you would refuse your godson after all these years."

"My family comes first," Severus told her. "Surely you understand?"

"No," Narcissa responded. "I thought we were your family. I thought that you would protect us rather than these people you barely know. You can't claim to know them whether they are your children or not. You spend more time away from them, how can they mean anything to you?"

"My family is now and always will be MOST important. If you don't understand that Narcissa, then please leave." Severus stood looking down at the blonde family.

"Now, now Severus," Lucius said as he too stood. "There is no need to get angry; we understand the importance of family. I wish you would have entrusted us with this secret but… We should go," Lucius added as he looked at his wife and son. "We don't want the old fool to wonder why we are here." The three Malfoy's made their way to the door that led to the castle. "I will see you soon I assume."

"Most likely," Severus responded as he watched as the three exited his quarters before collapsing back into his chair once the door shut.

"Well," Julien began. "That we-"

Severus cut him off with a look before pulling his wand and saying an incantation that Julien didn't recognize. A throw pillow on the chair Lucius had been in lit up before Severus destroyed it.

"Okay," he told the others. "You may speak now." 

"How did you know he did that," Alex asked his Papa.

"I know Lucius Malfoy," Severus told him. "Alright, let's go up for tea, Albus will want to know what happened."

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Hey Sev," Julien whispered as Alex, Brian and Sofia ran into the Great Hall. "Is everything okay?" Julien had noticed that Severus seemed distracted on their walk up to the Great Hall.

Severus stopped and looked at his husband before pulling to the side.

"It is not good that they came," Severus told him. "I don't know why but I'm worried. I expect to be called soon." Severus stared into the beautiful concerned eyes of his husband. "I don't understand how we got here. It's been what… two _days_ and all I can worry about is you and those three kids."

Julien took Severus hands in his before he leaned forward and gave Severus a quick kiss.

"Must have been fate," he told him. "I don't know how this happened like this either but we'll be okay. You can't do anything about what hasn't happened yet, all we can worry about is right now, right this second and there is nothing to worry about, the kids are safe and I am here with you."

"Thanks," Severus said quietly.

"PAPA!"

Julien smiled, "I believe our son is beckoning."

Severus rolled his eyes and dropped one of Julien's hands, pulling him into the Great Hall behind him.

"Alex," Severus scolded. "I know your Dad doesn't let you holler like that, what makes you think you can do that here in front of the Professors?"

"Sorry," Alex squeaked bashfully. "Professor Dumbledore wants to know if we can spend the afternoon with him. Can we Papa?"

"Since when did that old fool become more important than your own fathers," Severus asked his son as he looked at the headmaster.

"Severus," Julien chided while trying not to laugh.

"Um, well," Alex searched for a diplomatic answer. "He's not more important than you… I just," Alex wasn't sure what to say.

"Papa," Sofia chimed in to help her brother. "We just wanted to hear some of his stories. He was telling us about when he and his brother-"

"It's alright Sofia," Julien told her. "You can spend time with Professor Dumbledore, Papa was just teasing Alex. Weren't you Papa?"

"Yes, yes, fine."

Julien smiled into the cup of tea Severus had poured for him.

"Will you two come to my office first," Albus asked the men.

Severus nodded and began eating his scone.

Julien spent the time in silence thinking about the seven years he spent at this school as a student. The fights he had instigated with the man next to him had been epic. But since this situation had been forced upon them, the results had been pretty epic as well, but in an entirely different way.

Julien wished that he could go back to his fifth year and listen to Lily. If he had listened to her and given Severus a chance… would Harry's parents still be alive? If he had given Severus a chance, the potions master may have never joined up with Voldemort. Voldemort may have never heard the small part of the prophesy that he heard and may have never targeted the Potters. Maybe he would have reigned a little longer before they found a way to kill him… What else could be different?

Julien looked over at Severus as the raven haired man chided Alex about not using a serviette.

Would they have found love with each other? Would they have had their own children? Will they find love with each other? Julien knew that his feelings had changed but really that just meant he didn't hate the man any longer. But love? Could he feel that? They had already discussed the possibility of their own children and they hadn't done anything to prevent that when they were together but…

"Mr. Snape," the small charms professor interrupted his thoughts. "Minerva tells me that you and the children have been living in the States?" Julien nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "How did you like it?"

"I missed my tea," he told him. "And my husband. It wasn't home and even the children could feel that."

Filius nodded in understanding. "My brother and his wife moved there about 25 years ago and he says the same thing. They were thinking about coming back but I suggested they wait. I did send him some of his favorite tea to help his homesickness."

"It was more when I would go out to dinner that I missed my tea," Julien told him. "Severus would send tea for me to keep at the house but they just don't know how to drink tea over there."

"Jule," Severus said from next to him. "The monsters are ready to go to Albus' office, are you?"

Julien nodded before placing his serviette on the table and standing. As he followed the three children out of the great hall he couldn't help but remember his thoughts from earlier.

"Sickle for your thoughts," Severus asked him softly.

"Just thinking about all the what ifs. I mean they start from fifth year and go well into the future."

"Yeah," Severus agreed. "But like you said, we can't worry about was hasn't happened and we can't change what has so we can only worry about right this moment."

"Sev," Julien asked as he looked up at his husband. "What are we doing?"

Severus took a deep breathe and looked at the three children/teens in front of them. "We're taking care of them the only way we know how."

Julien nodded looking at the kids as well. "But what about us?"

"I don't know," Severus whispered. "I guess we have to see."

Julien nodded again as they arrived outside the headmasters office.

"Ah," the headmaster said, turning from the conversation he was having with Minerva. "The Snape's, Minerva I will speak with you later." The transfiguration professor nodded before smiling kindly at the Snape's and turning on her heels. "Come," the headmaster said as the gargoyle leapt aside allowing the group to travel up to the headmasters' office.

"Headmaster," Brian began. "Will you tell us more about the goats?"

"In a moment," Albus told him kindly. "Severus, please tell me that everything is okay?"

"Yes sir," Severus answered. "They seem to have bought our story but I am sure that the Dark Lord will call soon and have something to say about it."

"Just keep with the story," Albus advised. "Try to create as many visits with them as you can in your memory. Maybe you and Julien can create them together so that if Lucius comes back and asks any questions Julien will be aware of the correct answer."

"Yes sir," Severus responded.

"We'll leave you to your story telling," Julien said as he took Severus' hand. "You three behave and we'll see you for dinner?"

"Bye," Sofia said as she got comfortable on the sofa.

"Yeah, bye," Brian said distractedly, ready for the stories from the headmaster.

"Bye Dad," Alex said as he ran over and gave Julien a hug before turning to Severus. "Bye Papa."

As Severus gave Alex a hug, he kept his smile hidden at the acceptance the boy had so quickly given him. Alex smiled at him and left his fathers to sit with his siblings for story time.

"Come on Sev," Julien said softly as he gently tugged on his husband's hand.

The two men retreated down the stairs and passed the gargoyle in silence.

As the turned down a quiet corridor, Severus turned and backed Julien against the wall.

"Sev?"

"I can't believe how thinking about you naked makes me so hot I want you right here."

Julien smiled as Severus began kissing the curve of his neck.

"Well I think that here would be a bad idea but if I remember correctly there is a passage way up the hall a bit that very few are aware of."

"Lead the way," Severus said as he stepped away from his husband.

Julien smiled at his husband and started down the hall before his husband wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing on his neck again. Julien put his hands over his husbands and lead them to the hidden passage, lifting the tapestry and turning in the arms wrapped around him.

"Sev," Julien whispered gruffly. "Make me scream."

Severus growled as he nuzzled his husband's ear and reached down to unbutton his husband's pants.

As Julien's pants slid down his legs, Severus tugged on his boxers, sending them in the same directions as his pants.

"Sev," Julien moaned. "Please." His hands were buried in his husband's dark silky hair.

Severus quickly unbuttoned, muttering a wandless lubrication spell and pulled out his penis, lifting Julien's legs to his hips before slamming into Julien without preparing him.

"AAAHhhhh," Julien cried out.

"Are you okay," Severus asked quickly. "I couldn't wait, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Julien exhaled. "Move!" Julien wrapped his legs around Severus, interlocking his ankles and pressing his husband further into him.

"Jule," Severus panted before his lips attached themselves to his husband's lips. He kept a fast pace as he pounded his husband into the wall.

If someone had been standing outside the tapestry they would have heard the moans not swallowed in their kiss and the slapping of skin against skin before Julien screamed out his release with Severus following just after.

Severus tried to keep himself up by leaning against his husband who was still trapped against the wall, off his feet.

"I love you," Julien whispered into Severus' hair before his eyes snapped open at the realization of the true words he spoke.

Severus leaned his head back and looked into the sea green eyes. "Really?"

Julien looked back into those onyx eyes and realized that his statement could not have been **more** true.

"Yes," he said softly. "I do."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head against Julien's chest. "I love you too," he whispered. "How did this happen?"

Julien chuckled before he unlocked his legs; letting them drop, bring him to stand on his feet.

"I don't know but I am glad."

Severus stepped back and put his clothes back in order as Julien redressed himself.

"Shit," Severus hissed as he grabbed his arm.

"What," Julien said as he looked up and saw his husband clutching his forearm. "Okay, you think about all the times we could have done that, make sure I look like Julien and when you get back you can show me what I don't remember," Julien said smirking when he was done.

Severus leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you," he said as they separated. "Keep the kids safe and I will be back."

"Sev," Julien said as he grabbed the front collar of the man who had been turning to leave. "Come back to me safe," he kissed his husband once more before letting him go.

Severus fled the hidden hallway and the safety of the castle before apparating to the Dark Lord.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

_Little long, sorry!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 8

"PAPA!"

"Alex," Julien scolded calmly as the three children came barreling into their rooms. "Please don't yell."

"Sorry Dad," Alex said smiling. "Where's Papa?"

"He had to go out for a while," Julien told him.

Sofia looked up, her smile dropping off her face.

"He called, didn't he," she asked.

Julien nodded sadly. "It's almost dinner time, are you lot hungry or did Albus feed you too many candies."

"Hungry," Brian said with little enthusiasm.

"I don't want to go without Papa," Alex said. "I'm worried Dad."

"I am too," Julien said as he motioned for Alex and Brian to sit with him on the sofa. "But Papa wouldn't want us to not eat dinner." Julien hugged Alex and kissed the top of his head before patting Brian on the back gently. "Why don't we go upstairs and get something good to eat and then we can save our dessert until Papa gets back?"

"Okay," Brian said as he looked at Sofia for assurance. "I can't believe I'm going to ask this," he mumbled. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I am sure that he will be," Julien said as he stood. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

The four Snapes left their rooms and traveled the foreign dungeons as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Well hello," Minerva greeted in the entrance to the Great Hall. "Where's Severus?"

"He had to run some errands," Julien told her with a tight smile. "He should return soon."

"Ah," Minerva acknowledged the truth hidden in the statement. "Well what do you think the elves have made for dinner?"

"I hope they have roast," Brian said licking his lips.

Julien quietly followed his children and the Professor to the front table. He was trying to not be worried but it kept creeping back in.

Julien ate slowly while listening to Minerva as she quizzed his children on subjects they wanted to study and what they knew about them. He listened to Sofia telling the Professor about the Potions and Transfiguration book that Severus had bought her.

"Alex, don't hit your brother!"

Julien looked up at the sound of his husband's voice, after a quick inspection and seeing no visible injury he let out a sigh of relief.

"Papa! You're back," Alex hollered with a smile.

"I am and I saw what you just did and we will be discussing that tonight," Severus said as he walked up to the table. As he passed his husband he let his hand brush along the back of Julien's neck before sitting next to him. He looked at and briefly locked eyes with his husband trying to assure him that he was fine.

"Severus," Albus said gaining the man's attention. "I need to speak with you briefly tonight."

"Yes sir," Severus said as he picked up his fork to eat the food Julien had piled on a plate for him.

Julien moved his leg slightly so that he could feel his husband sitting next to him. Severus reached under the table and rubbed his leg in assurance before going back to his food.

As Severus took the last sip of his tea he caught the headmaster's eyes and gave him a nod before the older man stood and said his goodbyes.

"Alright," Severus said setting his tea cup on the table. "It's time for the Snapes to head for the dungeons."

"Papa," Alex said as he stood. "Dad said we can have dessert with you in our rooms tonight, can we still do that?"

"Of course," Severus told his youngest son as his family made their way out of the Great Hall. "I need to go speak with the headmaster but you can order us dessert from Kimmy and have it waiting on me."

"Woohoo," Alex wooped as he and Brian ran down the hall with Sofia following.

"Sev?"

Severus turned to his husband and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before looking into the beautiful sea green eyes. "I'm fine. You can make sure after we put the kids to bed. He was angry but I am FINE."

"Okay," Julien said as he reached up to caress the pale cheek. "I love you," he whispered before kissing his husband again.

"Go," Severus said pulling away from his husband.

Julien followed his children to their quarters to await the man he loved. Still amazed at how he felt about the man, he watched as Brian tried to tell Alex what to order from Kimmy for dessert. Julien sat next to Sofia on the sofa and looked at the title of her book, _Transfiguration and Potions_, again.

"Hey Dad," Alex called over Brian's demand of Honeyduke's chocolate cake.

"Yes sir," Julien responded with amusement at their antics.

"What is Papa's favorite dessert? I bet he could use some comfort food after his meeting with Crappimort, Brian," Alex argued.

"I don't know, but you should decide soon or he will be back."

"He seems to get the treacle tart most often," Sofia answered from behind her book.

"Yeah! That's what we want Kimmy, Papa'll like that, right Dad?"

"I am sure he will Alex," Julien told his son as Kimmy disappeared with the order.

"But I want Honeyduke's chacolattte cakkkeeee," Brian whined.

"Shut up buttmunch," Alex told his brother.

"Wow," Severus said as he came through the door. "If anyone doubted your ages before, they wouldn't after listening to you two argue." He sat down on the sofa next to Julien, who immediately reached over and took his hand.

Sofia saw this move from the corner of her eye and brought her book down enough to watch the two men.

"Sorry Papa," Alex said as he stood in front of Severus. "Kimmy is getting us treacle tart for dessert, you like that, don't you?"

"I love it," Severus answered. "How long have we been a family," he asked Julien with a decidedly Slytherin smirk.

"I know," Julien said in wonder. "I can't believe it either."

"I know why the four of us clicked so quickly," Sofia told them. "What I haven't figured out is why you have fit in so well. I think that we've basically been siblings for the last four years anyway. We certainly fight like siblings." Sofia rolled her eyes at her 'brothers.' "And he is important to… Alex so by default he is important to us. The only thing I can figure is that… you and Dad were meant to be, like soul mates and that's why you feel like you are supposed to be our Papa."

"I am sure the charm helps," Julien added. "But I don't think it matters. Severus, you and I are in this forever anyways, the rest of this, whatever it is… It makes it easier to pull off."

"I hope that it ends soon though," Brian said sadly. "I miss my mum and dad," he whispered.

Julien reached out and pulled the 11 year-old into his lap.

"I know," Julien whispered into his ear. "In about two months the students will be here and you will be distracted."

"By the way," Severus said. "You two realize that you need to make sure the sorting hat puts you anywhere but Gryffindor and it may be best if you don't get put in Slytherin. If it is discovered that Julien is muggleborn then there will be hell to pay down there."

"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw," Sofia told them.

"That leaves Hufflepuff for me," Brian complained. "I don't want to be with the stupid Puffs."

"Cedric was a Hufflepuff," Alex said in an attempt to defend the perceived weaker house.

"All of the houses were originally honorable," Severus told the children. "It has only been since the 1950s that the houses really became as hostile toward each other as they are now. Professor Dumbledore was a Slytherin during his time and he was well respected and still is."

"A Slytherin," Brian asked in shock.

Severus smirked. "Don't let it surprise you; he is the epitome of Slytherin."

"Manipulative Bastard," Julien whispered under his breath.

Brian smiled and looked at Julien who realized he had spoken out loud rather than to himself.

"Hey," Severus began defensively. "If he hadn't manipulated you, we wouldn't be here now."

"I know," Julien said.

"I'm glad he did," Alex said. "I have a family now."

"Come here kid," Severus beckoned affectionately. Alex climbed into Severus' lap. "You two are actually too big to do this but I like it."

Julien reached over and took Sofia's hand.

"Look," he said to his family softly. "I don't know what is going to happen over the next few months but we will get through it together. Your parents will be happy that you are both safe and Alex will ALWAYS be apart of a family. Whatever the reason, I am glad that we have this time together."

"Me too," Brian said as he leaned his head against Julien's shoulder.

"Kimmy has dessert," the small house elf said after popping into the room.

"Thanks Kimmy," Severus told her as Alex slid off his lap. "Why don't we have dessert and then get to bed?"

That night while the three children slept, Julien made sure his former enemy was 'fine,' more than once.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

_***Sorry, I know it short but there is a bit of a time jump and I thought this might be less confusing._


	9. Chapter 9

_I bet you thought I forgot about you, never fear Sev, Julien, Alex, Sofia and Brian are never far from my mind. I have a job now that takes up too much of my time so updates will be slow and random until I can get some kind of schedule worked out. Don't give up on me!  
><em>

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

**Chapter 9**

Two months later found the Snapes back in Diagon Alley. Brian and Sofia needed a few things for classes and Brian had a birthday coming up.

"Okay," Julien said to his gathered family. "Alex, you have to hold mine or Papa's hand at all times. Papa, why don't you and Alex go do what you need to do," he gave Severus' a meaningful look. "Sof, Bri and I will go to get school supplies. You do have all their potions things, right?"

"Yes love," Severus said with exasperation. "Come on kid," Severus took Alex's hand. "Let's go," he turned to leave before quickly turning back and giving Julien a kiss and focusing his attention back on his son as they wondered off.

Sofia smiled.

Julien turned to look at the remaining children and found his daughter smiling at him knowingly. He rolled his eyes trying not to smirk.

"Come on," he told her. "Let's get your school supplies."

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Papa, I have to get Brian something for his birthday," Alex told his Papa as they walked through the quidditch store.

"I know kid," Severus told his son affectionately. "That's why we're here."

"But I want to get him an owl," Alex told him. "I can use my money."

Severus lightly chuckled at Alex's drive.

"You don't have to use your money, but why an owl? We are all at Hogwarts now, who is he going to write?"

"Papa," Alex whispered. Severus looked down at his son and remembered that this was not a permanent situation.

"Okay," Severus agreed. "You can get him an owl, now I just have to figure out what Julien and I can give him."

"A new chess set," Alex told him firmly.

"I have a perfectly good one," Severus told him.

"Papa," Alex said with a sigh. Severus looked down again before chuckling at the exasperated look on the boys face.

"Okay," Severus conceded. "We'll get him a chess set. Any suggestions as to which one?"

"No," Alex told him. "I always loose so I don't pay enough attention."

"Okay," Severus said as he led his son from the quidditch store that they didn't even browse. "Let's go to 'Kings and Pawns' and find a chess set."

Alex smiled and held tight to his Papa's hand.

"So what are you and Dad going to do while the rest of us will be in class this year," Severus asked him as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Dad says we are going to study but I hope we do more than study," Alex told him as he watched Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones who were sharing an ice cream outside the ice cream shop. "I want to learn about the magical world that the Weasley's saw when they were growing up."

"You will kid," Severus told him as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder.

Before Severus and Alex reached 'Kings and Pawns,' there was a loud explosion from ice cream shop. Severus threw Alex on the ground and dropped his body over the top of him. He made sure that Alex's eyes were covered from the debris. He could feel the boy beneath him shaking with fear.

Severus laid there on top of his son for what felt like hours as smoke and debris rained down.

When the buzzing in his ears began to fade, Severus looked up to survey the safety of moving Alex. What he saw shocked him.

The ice cream shop was gone along with the tables outside. The 'Kings and Pawns' shop that was across the street from the ice cream shop was missing a front. There were bodies everywhere and aurors were appearing all over the place.

Severus stood and lifted Alex to his feet. He looked down into his son's green eyes and saw the fear swimming in them. He vowed to keep this kid safe as long as he was alive.

"Severus!"

Severus turned at his name and saw Nymphdora Tonks, a former student who was an auror.

"Who is that," she yelled as she ran up to them. "Are you both okay? Where are his parents?"

"We're fine," Severus told her while he pulled Alex into his side, protecting him as much as he could. "He's my son and we have to find my husband and kids."

"You're married?"

"Severus."

"Shaklebolt," Severus greeted the large black auror who came up to them. "I need to find my husband."

Shaklebolt looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning back to the destruction.

"Do you know where he was?"

"He was with my other two children shopping for school supplies," Severus said as he and Alex followed the auror away from the damaged area. He missed the odd look aimed at him from the two aurors they were with.

"They are evacuating the alley so they may already be back at the school," Shaklebolt told him.

"No," Severus responded. "Julien would not leave without Alex."

The four turned a corner and saw what appeared to be organized chaos. There were aurors and mediwizards everywhere. There appeared to be a triage area, behind that there was a pile of bodies that was growing.

"How did this get contained so fast," Severus asked.

"It has been almost an hour since the initial attack," Tonks responded with confusion.

"You'll have to forgive me," Severus told her with a hint of condescension. "It didn't feel like that long."

"ALEX!"

Severus and Alex both looked up to see Julien, Sofia, and Brian running to them.

"Sev," Julien reached his son first and scooped him into his arms. He locked eyes with his husband and silently asked if they were okay.

Sofia and Brian were hugged by Severus before Julien put Alex down and grabbed onto Severus.

"We're okay," Severus whispered in his husband's ear.

"We are too," Julien responded. He leaned back to look into the onyx eyes before pressing a brief kiss on his husband's lips. "I love you." He let go of his husband and turned back to his son. "Alex," the boy looked up at him from where he was being smothered by his brother and sister. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded unsteadily, "Papa took care of me."

"You should go," Shaklebolt told the head of the Snape family. "I will make sure you are all reported as safe but you should get these kids somewhere they can feel safe. Let me get you a port-key, all floos have been closed off."

"Thanks," Severus told Shaklebolt as the auror walked off.

"Well," Tonks said watching the family make sure they were all okay. "Seems the Professor has been keeping secrets."

"How bad is the damage," Severus asked her, ignoring her comment.

"Half the alley is gone," she said. "What's worse is there were a lot of students and parents here since school starts in a couple days. There appears to already be lots of deaths."

"Severus, Julien."

The group turned to the voice.

"Albus," Severus responded.

"I came as soon as I heard. Kingsley is sending you back to the castle; I need you to alert the elves and let them know that we will have students arriving early. Many have lost their parents and I don't want them to be alone."

"Finch-Fletchley and Bones from Hufflepuff both perished," Severus told the headmaster quietly. "There is no way their bodies could have survived the damage."

"Unfortunately they are not the only ones," Albus told him. "We will have to wait for the final list."

"Do we know who did this," Severus asked.

"You-know-who," Shaklebolt said as he walked up beside them. "That is the only person I can think who would do this." He dropped his voice before speaking again. "There more… Fudge was meeting Malfoy in the alley and we can't find either of them."

"Shit," Severus dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes. "If you don't find Lucius or Narcissa, let me know. I believe they left Draco alone at his home and I will need to get him."

"I will," Shaklebolt said.

"Thank you Kingsley," Severus told the stern auror.

"Here," Kingsley Shaklebolt said as he gave Severus a muggle frisbee. "It leaves in about 60 seconds."

Severus took the frisbee before turning back to his family.

"Hold on," he told them. He looked at his three kids and his husband, and they were his, he was thankful that they were leaving together and alive. When the port-key activated a few moments later, Severus couldn't help but feel warm and happy inside, despite what had happened.

The family landed in front of the castle gates and Severus caught Alex before he fell to the ground.

As the five walked to the castle, they took each other's hand thankful that they were together.

"Papa," Sofia said softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay," Severus told her. "Jule, will you be okay on your own with them for a while, I need to take care of some things for Albus."

"We'll be fine love," Julien told him. Severus gave Julien a quick kiss before trying to let go of Alex's hand.

"Alex," he questioned his son. "What is it? I need to go." He looked down and saw the tears in the pale green eyes; he dropped to his knees and pulled the boy into his arms. "It's okay," he whispered. "You're safe now. You're at Hogwarts, you are safe here." Alex was quietly sobbing on his father's shoulder. "Will you go with Dad? I'll be down there soon, I promise."

"Okay," Alex whispered as he rubbed his face on Severus' robes, wiping his tears away.

"Come on kiddo," Julien said softly, he put his hand on Alex's shoulder and stood with the three children as they watched Severus stand up and walk down the hall. "Let's go," Julien said turning them toward the dungeons.

The four walked in relative silence toward their rooms.

"Okay, why don't you get in the shower Alex," Julien suggested. Alex nodded silently before he went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is he going to be okay," Brian asked Julien.

"Of course he will," Julien told him. "This will probably make him and Severus closer."

"When can we find out who got hurt," Sofia asked as she sat down on the couch, shaky from the day's events.

"Severus may have some news for us when he gets back," Julien said, as he too sat on the couch, exhausted.

"I'm hungry," Brian said softly, causing Julien to chuckle.

"Well, it is almost lunch time," Julien agreed. "Why don't you two go shower and then maybe Severus will be back then."

"What about you Dad," Sofia asked softly.

"I need to clean up too."

"Okay," Sofia was slow to stand and go to her room. Brian quietly did the same.

Julien took a deep breath before standing and go to his own room.

Julien started the shower and let it warm as he shed his clothes. He briefly closed his eyes trying not to think about what could have happened.

"Jule?"

Julien inhaled as he opened his eyes, relief poured through him at the sight of his husband.

"Severus," he whispered as he pulled his husband into his arms. "I was so scared."

"He's okay," Severus told him as he rubbed the bare back. "I took care of him."

"I was worried about you too," Julien whispered as he buried his face into his husband's neck.

"I'm okay," Severus whispered. "Come on, get in the shower."

"Get in with me?"

"Okay," Severus agreed. "But the kids will be hungry so we can't linger."

"As long as you're there," Julien said as he climbed in the shower. Severus shucked his clothes before stepping in and wrapping his husband in his arms.

"I can't believe how much I love you," Severus whispered into the pink hued ear.

Severus retrieved the shampoo and washed his husband's hair as his husbands lathered up Severus' body, cleaning off the dirt and spots of blood where the debris had made small cuts in his skin.

"Are these cuts on Alex too," Julien asked him.

"I don't think so," Severus told him. "I had him covered and underneath me."

"You what?"

Severus took a deep breath.

"When the explosion started, I threw him to the ground and covered him with my body," Severus told his husband with a shaky voice. "I was so scared that it was the Dark Lord and he was going to take my son from me." A tear slid down his cheek as Julien rinsed his body.

"He's ours," Julien told his husband. "No one will take him from us."

"We should finish up and go check on him," Severus was worried about all three kids but Alex was likely to have been more effected.

Julien washed his husband's hair thoroughly before they got out and got dressed. As they stepped into the living room they heard soft sniffles.

"Sofia," Julien called to the girl who was curled up on the couch.

"Sorry," she whispered as she sat up and whipped at her tears.

"You go check on Alex and I will see what I can do here," Julien told Severus before giving him a quick kiss, pinching his husband's bum and pushing him in the direction of their youngest son's room.

"What's wrong sweets," Julien asked as he sat next to the girl and pulled her into his arms.

"We could have lost him," Sofia whispered. "Why did he do this? Why did he kill all those people?"

"I don't know love," Julien whispered against the crown of her head. "Voldemort is crazy and he wants to kill just to kill. But Severus and Alex are okay."

"Can you get someone to check on my parents," she whispered.

"I will try," Julien told her.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape


	10. Chapter 10

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

**Chapter 10**

"Alex," Severus called as he entered his son's room. "Are you out of the shower?"

Alex stepped into the doorway from the bathroom; he looked at his Papa a moment before breaking down into tears and rushing over to him.

"It's okay," Severus whispered as he scooped up the ten year-old and sat on the bed. "You're safe."

"I know," Alex said through his tears.

"Then what's wrong," Severus questioned him softly as he threaded his hand through the black hair.

Alex leaned back, dislodging Severus' hand, and whipped at his tears.

"You protected me… with you," Alex told him. "My Uncle would have used me to protect him. No body ever tried to protect me before."

"I will always protect you, Dad will too," Severus told him.

Alex's tears started up again and he buried his face into his Papa's chest.

Severus just sat there trying to give some comfort to the boy.

As Alex's sobs turned to sniffles, Severus thought about the children that were now living in the castle and all they had lost today.

"You know that I love you, right," Severus quietly asked Alex. "And Dad loves you, and Sofia and Brian. Even Albus and Minerva love you."

Alex looked up into the onyx eyes of his Papa. "I love you too," he said softly.

"ALEX," Brian hollered from the other room. "Let's GO, I'm hungry!"

Severus chuckled and kissed Alex's forehead before standing them both up.

"Let's go feed your brother," he winked at the boy as he led them out of the room.

"YES!" Brian yelled as Severus and Alex emerged from the bedroom.

Julien exchanged a look with Severus before herding his children out of their rooms and into the dungeon halls.

"So," Julien prodded Severus as they followed the babbling children up stairs.

"He'll be okay," Severus told the man.

"He didn't have any cuts?"

"I didn't even check," Severus said softly. "He started crying and I just held him." Severus thought about the time he had just spent with the boy who was now his son. "I have never felt needed; you make me feel loved now. But… he **needs** me. I love that feeling."

"I do need you," Julien told his husband as he took his hand. "I never realized it; you were what I have been missing."

"I love him," Severus said in awe. "The other two are growing on me too."

Julien smiled.

"Uncle Sev."

"Draco," Severus said as he looked up and found his godson standing in the entrance hall with his trunk next to him. "You're parents?"

"No one can find either of them," the blonde teen said. "Can I stay with you until school starts?"

"No," Severus told him. "I don't have room anymore. You are welcome to spend time with me in the lab this afternoon, if you'd like."

"But not with the rest of your family," Draco said sardonically.

"Julien can you…"

"Yeah," Julien said before pecking him on the check and going after his children.

"I… I don't trust you," Severus told the blonde. "I can't trust you. Not with them. I want to be able to, but I don't know you the way I need to for me to trust you."

"How do I show you that you can trust me?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said softly. "I need to know that you are not your father."

"You're a Death Eater," Draco said antagonistically. "Being my father should be how you want me."

Severus took a deep breath before taking a huge leap of faith. "I'm a spy."

Draco stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or what to think.

"Where do you stand Draco," Severus asked the teen. "Are you a future Death Eater or do you want a bright future?"

"I…" Draco was overwhelmed by his godfather's revelation. "I don't want to be a Death Eater," he finally whispered.

Severus stepped forward and enveloped the blonde in his arms.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that," Severus said relieved. "I can't promise to trust you overnight but as long as you prove to me that I can trust you, you can be apart of our family. It won't be easy but we'll try."

Draco cherished the warmth from his godfather; it had been a long time since someone had hugged him.

Severus looked up and saw Albus standing in the shadows.

"Why don't you go on in," Severus told the teen. "The headmaster has everyone sitting at the same table so that we can all be there for each other; don't do anything to disappoint me with the students."

"Yes sir," Draco said before going into the Great Hall.

"You made a big leap of faith," Albus said as he stepped into the light of the entrance way. "Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

"I don't think that I will be able to continue being a spy for much longer and I didn't divulge the most important information."

"I hope that you made the right decision," Albus told him. "Come, your family must miss you."

The two men went into the quiet Great Hall.

"Good afternoon," Albus greeted calmly. There were ten additional students at the table but there were an additional 15 students that weren't at the table but were in the castle.

Five students had been injured to the point that they were still in Madame Pomfrey's care. The other ten were so upset from all they lost today; they were finding ways to deal with it alone. It hadn't been that long after all.

"So," Julien said as they all dug in to there food. "Can you tell us how bad things are as far as counts," he asked Albus.

"Well," Albus began. "I can tell you that there were several families that were there and are just fine," he gave Brian a meaningful look and Brian let out a quiet breath of relief. "There are some families that are unaccounted for," looking at Severus, he nodded toward Draco. "And unfortunately, there were many others that lost someone, a few… everyone in the family is gone. There are still some that we don't know anything about yet."

Dinner was a somber affair at Hogwarts. The students that were in the Great Hall were quiet and they ate very little.

Alex didn't recognize any of the students in the hall with them but he felt that he knew how they felt. The students that had come to the castle were the ones who had lost both parents. He looked over at his Papa and Dad and was thankful that the crazy quack, Trelawney, had made the second prophecy. If not he would still be at his Aunt and Uncles, or worse… dead.

Brian was relieved that his family was okay. He knew that he wouldn't make it if he lost them, pretending Severus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione were his family was odd enough but he knew **his** family was still there, waiting for him to come back. If they weren't there…

Sofia couldn't eat. She picked at her food, moved it around her plate but she didn't eat any of it. She couldn't help but be worried over her mum and dad. They didn't have any protection in the muggle world and she knew that they didn't remember her right now but…

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Albus," Severus said as he followed the man out of the Great Hall. "Could my family and I have a moment of your time?"

Albus looked at him before nodding and leading the way to his office, Severus' family quickly caught up with them.

When they arrived in silence, the Snapes took seats before anyone broke the silence.

"My parents?"

"I have someone trying to find out," Albus told the girl. "They look to have gone on a vacation and we can't find them at the moment."

Both Brian and Alex took the girl's hand who was sitting between them.

"I need to know that… Alex will be ready for what is to come. I feel that Voldemorts' attacks are becoming grander in size and the level of destruction they carry. I worry about the safety of my students prior to their arrival at the castle. We have to be ready; I don't see this war lasting too much longer." Albus looked at the five who had the weight of the world placed on them. "The prophesy said that the defeat would occur after 6 new moons. We are currently nearing the third…"

"I'll be ready sir," Alex told the headmaster. "Is there anyway to lessen the age spell, I can't keep focused well enough?"

"We can try removing it during your training," Severus told him. "I am not completely convinced of Draco's desires and I know that the two stooges are completely following their fathers. I just don't know that we can risk anyone having the suspicion that you aren't 10."

Alex nodded as Sofia squeezed his hand in support.

"Severus," Albus spoke up. "Can you and Julien reach out to some of your Slytherin's to see who of them may be more inclined to come to the light side?"

"Certainly," Julien told him.

"Within reason," Severus said loudly in an attempt to speak over his husband. "I won't risk you either."

"Thanks Sev," Julien said with a smile. "I can take care of myself though."

"Maybe so," Severus told him. "But you are still mine."

Julien tried not to laugh at the possessiveness of the statement.

"Julien," Albus said, garnering Julien's attention. "Remus should be arriving this afternoon so please remember that even he can't know who you are. That goes for the rest of you as well."

"But I can befriend him as Julien, right," Julien asked.

"I doubt he would be friends with my husband," Severus told him.

"You don't know Remus," Julien smirked knowingly.

"Befriending him is fine," Albus interrupted. "Just be careful."

"I will," Julien said as he glanced at 'his children.'

"Can we go," Brian asked quietly, even he was feeling overwhelmed from the day.

Severus nodded as he stood, motioning for his family to go. "You'll let us know about the Grangers?"

Albus nodded as the family left his office.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Severus," Julien called to his husband softly from the door. "Someone is here to see you."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his husband before leaning down to kiss Alex's forehead. As he got to the door, he and Julien looked back to make sure their youngest son was still asleep.

"He'll be okay," Severus whispered before pressing a kiss to his husband's temple and shutting the door behind him. He turned to the room and saw Remus Lupin standing near the door with a look of shock on his face. "Lupin, what do I owe your presence too?"

"I… I…"

"Spit it out wolf!"

"Severus," Julien scolded.

Remus Lupin was even more stunned to hear someone scold Severus Snape and not have been cursed for it.

"I don't know what to say," Remus whispered.

"Severus," Julien said impatiently. When Severus looked at him Julien raised his eyebrows in the direction of their guest.

"Sorry," he responded softly. "Lupin, my husband Julien Snape. Julien, Lupin."

"I apologize for his behavior," Julien said as he reached out a hand to Remus.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said smiling. "I'm use to his bubbly personality."

Julien chuckled.

"Again I ask," Severus interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"My potion," Remus said softly, unsure if the man's husband knew of his condition.

"Right," Severus nodded. "I'm sorry; I will have to finish the last part. Today has been hard on my son." Severus stepped over and gave Julien a quick kiss before heading into his private lab.

Julien was excited to spend sometime with his best friend, even if said friend didn't know who he was.

"Please, have a seat." Julien motioned to the sitting area in the room.

"Thanks," Remus responded. "So how long have you two been married?"

"It was thirteen years in June," Julien responded.

Remus' eyes slightly bugged out of his head.

"Can I get you anything to drink," Julien asked.

"No," Remus told him. "I can't drink anything just before I take my potion. Thirteen years? Are you sure?"

Julien chuckled, "Pretty sure."

"I'm sorry," Remus was floored with this knowledge. "I have known Severus since school and I never knew he was married."

"Well," Julien started. "He wanted to protect me and then our children; I don't believe he told anyone."

"Children," Remus questioned. "How many do you have?"

"Three," Julien said with a smile. "Two boys and a girl."

"Severus has children," Remus said to himself.

"Hey papa," Sofia queried as she opened her door.

"He's in his lab love," Julien responded as he turned to his daughter. "Did you need something?"

"I just had a question about the potion I was reading about."

"Well don't ask me, I'll just confuse you," Julien told her as she noticed their guest. "Come here and meet a friend of Papa's."

Remus chuckled, "I wouldn't let Severus hear you call me that."

Julien smiled. "Mr. Lupin, our oldest Sofia. She and Brian will be in their first year this year."

"Oh," Remus said. "Well then you will have my class, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Julien apologized. "I didn't realize you were a professor."

Remus smiled.

Sofia smiled, "It's nice to meet you Professor. Dad where are Brian and Alex?"

"I think Brian is in his room and Alex is sleeping," Julien told his daughter. "I wouldn't think that Papa would mind if you joined him."

"Really," Sofia asked smiling. "I'll be back then," she told him as she bounced across the room and rushed through the door leading to the potions lab, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry," Julien said shaking his head.

"She seems to take after Severus, at least with the apparent love of potions."

"Don't let her fool you," Julien said. "It's a love of knowledge. She is always reading, and not pleasure books, always something. She's going to be our bookworm."

"And you said there is another one starting with her?"

"Yes, Brian," Julien nodded. "He's feisty. He's smarter than he appears. He'll be the one who you may have problems with not paying attention and it's not because he is not smart."

"What about your other son," Remus asked curious about Severus Snape's mysterious family.

"He's my baby, Alex. He… He's going to be my hero. He is strong and resilient… and powerful."

"How old is he?"

"Ten," Julien said.

"Wow," Remus said with a smirk. "You two were busy."

"Well," Julien said blushing. "I didn't get a whole lot of time with Sev. My healer was mad at me for getting pregnant with Alex as quickly as I did but when you have someone you love sometimes its hard to not," he said with raised eyebrows.

"I would guess that it is a good thing that male pregnancy is shorter than a female's," Remus asked, Julien nodded before they were interrupted.

"PAPAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Author:<p>

Did you miss me? Sorry, I will try and update more regularly now that things are trying to settle down. If you read my Marriage Law fic, I have a chapter coming in the next couple of days so don't worry. Thanks for sticking with me and I love the reviews, kept the story in my mind so don't stop. Please review.

iluvu


	11. Chapter 11

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 11

Julien jumped up and ran to Alex's room to find the boy sitting up on his bed crying.

"SEV!" Julien yelled for his husband as he ran to the bed, lifting the boy into his arms.

"I wann Papa," Alex sobbed as he struggled to get out of his dad's arms.

"Alex," Severus called as he opened his lab door, hearing his son crying.

Alex wiggled out of Julien's arms and ran out of the room past Remus, who was standing near the door watching the exchange. He ran past Brian who had come out of his room when he heard his brother yell. As he met his father in the middle of the room, he leaped into the strong arms sobbing.

"Hey kiddo," Severus whispered into his son's ear. "What's wrong? You're safe son." Scared, Severus rocked his son, trying to calm the boy. He looked up at his husband, who had an arm around the shoulders of each of his other children. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Julien said worriedly. "Remus and I were just sitting here talking and he started screaming. He wouldn't let me hold him."

"Remus," Severus said to the other man in the room. "Your potion is ready now, Sofia, will you show him where it is and get him a goblet."

Sofia nodded with concern for her brother written all over her face, she led the werewolf into the lab.

"Brian," Julien said gently. "Why don't you go back to your room?"

"Will Alex be okay," he asked.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare," Julien said with a nod as he guided his son toward his room. "Sev," he looked back at his husband. "Take Alex to our room, I'll be there once Remus is gone."

Severus nodded as he stood, trying to keep his son from suffocating him with his arms that were wrapped around his neck.

When he got to his room, Severus sat on the edge of the bed, placing the crying boy in his lap.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now." Severus couldn't understand why the boy hadn't calmed down any. "Alex, shhhh." He kept rubbing and rocking as the door to the bedroom opened and Julien came in.

Julien quickly walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing on.

"Come on," he motioned for his husband to get on the bed with him.

The two men laid down on the bed, with Alex clasped in between them. Both fathers kissed, patted and rubbed in an attempt to calm the child.

"Should we try a calming draught," Julien asked over his sons sobbing.

Severus nodded and made to roll off the bed but his son's grip wouldn't let him go anywhere.

"Summon it," Severus told his husband who pulled out his wand and summoned the potion that was in their bathroom.

"Alex," Severus said as he sat up a little after catching the flying potion bottle. "I'm going to give you a potion," he uncorked the vial and rolled his son enough to put the vial to his lips. "Swallow for me love."

Julien rubbed his son's neck trying to help him swallow the potion.

Once the vial was empty and Alex had swallowed the potion, Severus wrapped his son and husband in his arms.

"I was standing all alone against the world outside," Severus began singing. "You were searching for a place to hide," Julien was surprised at how beautiful his husband's voice was. "Lost and lonely, now you given me the will to survive

When we're hungry, love will keep us alive." As Severus continued singing, Alex's sobs slowed to sniffles and then the occasional hick up. When he finished singing, he looked down to find his son's pale green eyes looking up at him.

"You sing beautifully," Julien told him softly.

"How are you," Severus asked Alex.

Tears began swimming in the scared eyes again.

"Hey now," Severus said as he hugged his son a little closer. "No more of that now."

"Alex, can you tell us what happened," Julien asked gently.

"You… were dead," Alex said before a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

"What do you mean," Severus questioned. "I'm right here." He leaned back a bit and took his son's hand and placed it over his heart. "You feel that? I am right here, alive and worried about you."

"My dream," Alex whispered. "The explosion… you were laying there and I couldn't wake you up."

"Well," Severus told him as he lifted the small hand to his lips. "That was a nightmare. I am just fine."

Alex pulled his hand from Severus' and latched his arms around his Papa's neck.

"I love you," the boy whispered. "Don't leave me, please?"

Severus and Julien looked at each other as they both fought tears.

"I won't," Severus told both his son and his husband. "I love you Harry."

It was a moment before there was a little giggle from the boy, causing Julien to smirk at his husband.

"What's funny," Severus asked as he pulled his son away so he could see his face.

"You called me Harry," Alex whispered.

"You're mine either way," Severus growled before he tickled the boy.

Alex squirmed and giggled as both his Papa and Dad tickled him.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Can we come in," Sofia called through the door.

The three in the bed smiled at each other in the silence that followed the question.

"YEAH!" Alex squealed.

Sofia and Brian pushed the door open to find the three smiling at them.

"Come on," Severus beckoned. "We can all take a nap before dinner."

Sofia and Brian both ran and jumped up on the bed and wiggled in between Severus and Julien, each hugging and tickling their little brother as they went.

"Okay," Julien said, garnering the three children's attention. "Why don't we at least rest?"

"Dad," Alex asked after a moment of silence.

"Hum," Julien hummed as he looked into Severus dark eyes.

"Do we have to eat up stairs?"

"No," Severus answered for his husband. "If you don't want to we don't have to."

"Good," Alex said as he snuggled in between his brother and his Papa.

Twenty minutes later, Severus looked over to see all three of his children asleep and his husband struggling to keep his eyes open. Severus' heart swelled a little at the feeling that being in the same bed with four other people gave him. He knew that when this was over and Voldemort was gone, he would loose two of these kids and that made his heart crack a little.

"Stop thinking," Julien whispered causing Severus to smile and reach his hand out. Julien held onto the hand as they laid their joined hands across their children.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

Hours later, when he climbed back into bed next to only his husband; Severus was relieved that the day was finally over.

Alex had another nightmare during their family nap, when they put him to bed for the night, it was with a dreamless sleep potion. Their hope was that he might sleep the night through.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

Severus rolled onto his back and opened his eyes trying to figure out what had woken him. He looked over at the clock next to his bed and found that there were at least another two hours before he should be up. Then he heard it, he jumped out of bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Jules?"

Kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet bowl, it appeared that his husband was trying to heave his intestines into the bowl.

Severus quickly grabbed a wash towel; wet it with warm water before sitting behind his husband, running the wet cloth over his forehead while rubbing his back.

"Ugh," Julien moaned when he thought he was done. He leaned back into his husband's arms, exhausted from his efforts.

"Are you okay," Severus whispered into his ear.

"I think so," Julien said. "I feel a little weak. Will you help me up so I can brush my teeth?"

Severus did as asked, keeping an arm around his husband's waist as the man cleaned his mouth.

"I hate throwing up," Julien grumbled as they made their way back to bed.

"Do I need to go get Poppy," Severus asked as he climbed on the bed with his husband.

"No," Julien said, snuggling into Severus' arms. "I had a nightmare and I think it just… made me sick."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not so much, no. I know that it was just a nightmare and that you have your arms around me and the kids are in their beds safe," he said. "And breathing," he added in a whisper.

Severus kissed the back of his husband's neck before they settled back into sleep for a couple more hours.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

*** Before anyone complains, I know it's kinda short but there really wasn't a good place to cut. I should be able to get another update to you soon though.


	12. Chapter 12

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 12

"Where's Daddy," Alex asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Alex's child-like question, causing Alex to blush.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Severus said pulled the kid from next to him on the couch, into his lap. "I understand that you're scared after yesterday and dad isn't feeling well this morning so we are going to go up to breakfast without him."

"Is he okay," Alex asked, worried for his dad.

"He's fine," Severus told his son, he kissed the side of the dark head. "He just needed a little extra sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm hungry," Brian whined as he came out of his room dressed for the day.

"Once Sof is ready we will leave," Severus told both the boys.

"SOFIA LET'S GO!"

"Brian Snape," Severus scolded. "We do not yell in this house."

"This isn't a house," Brian said without thinking. "It's a castle."

"I don't care what it is," Severus said as he stood, setting Alex on his feet. "There will not be any yelling in it."

Brian rolled his eyes as he turned to the door opening.

"Brian," Severus said as he walked across the room to his son. "You can stay here and not eat if you continue to disrespect me like that."

"Sorry," Brian said after a moments pause.

Severus took a deep breath before looking at his daughter who had just come out of her room.

"Are you ready," he asked. "Let's go," he said after seeing her nod.

Alex ran to catch up with his Papa, as he reached the imposing man, he took his hand.

Severus gently squeezed the small hand as they made their way up through the castle to the Great Hall.

"Severus," Remus greeted them in the entrance way. "Morning."

"Morning," Severus responded as he kept walking when Remus joined him.

"Where's your better half," Remus asked.

"MY husband is not feeling well," Severus said sending a glare to his colleague.

"Calm down," Remus said, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Better not," Severus mumbled.

"Severus," Minerva greeted. "You seem to be missing someone."

Severus growled in frustration.

"He is fine."

"I thought you said he wasn't feeling well," Remus asked as they all sat at the table.

"He's not but he's fine," Severus said.

"Well," Albus said as he began to load his plate with food. "I hope he will make it to dinner."

"I'm here now," Julien said as he walked up to the table slowly.

"Hey," Severus stood as he husband arrived next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Julien whispered before placing a tender kiss on Severus' lips. "I decided that I'm actually starving." He sat in the seat on the other side of Alex, who was practically in Severus lap.

"So Julien," Minerva began. "How did you end up with three beautiful children so close together in age?"

"Well Professor," he said. "I had to take advantage of having my husband at home when he could make it, summers mostly, a few Easter holidays, not very many Christmases."

"I have a few families that are going to be staying in the castle for awhile," Albus interrupted the conversations going on at the table. "They will join us for some of their meals but not all."

"Who's coming," Severus asked assuming that it may be the Weasley's or the Granger's.

"The Tonks, Weasleys and Bones," the headmaster said with very little emotion.

Brian tried hard not to react to hearing that his family was coming to the school.

"Albus, has there been any word on Harry," Remus asked.

Albus looked up at the quiet question.

"What do you mean," Severus asked.

"No one has heard from Harry since the beginning of the summer," Remus told the Potions Master.

"Weasley is gone too," Severus said snootily. "Maybe they are missing together, thought they would go for a little adventure." Alex shot his Papa a look, hoping he didn't really think that.

"Harry doesn't go looking for the messes he gets in," Remus said angrily.

"What are we going to do," Minerva asked Albus, concerned for her lions.

"I don't know," Albus said. "I have Alastor looking for Harry and the Weasley's have been searching for Ronald with some Aurors."

"Molly said that Charlie and Bill have both come home to help," Minerva told them.

Severus noticed the distraught look on Brian's face and wanted to hold him but knew that now was not the time.

"Enough," Severus ordered the group. "My children had a bad day yesterday and they don't know the brats you are talking about, so no more."

Minerva smiled at how protective Severus was of his children.

"Draco," Julien said at that moment having just noticed the blond teen standing in the doorway. "Come sit," Julien lifted Alex and set him on Severus' lap before he moved into the boy's chair, moving their plates down. "Right here," he patted the chair he just vacated.

Draco quietly and morosely traveled the hall and sat in the empty seat.

"Um, Sev? How do we get an extra plate for him," Julien asked.

Severus leaned across his husband; keeping Alex secured in his lap, and knocked on the table twice. An empty plate and silverware appeared in the place setting.

"Thanks," Draco whispered as Julien patted him on the back gently. Draco was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the kindness being bestowed upon him.

"So Severus," Albus said drawing attention away from the blond teen. "Am I to assume that you will be spending the morning with your family?"

"Is there anything you need me for," Severus asked suspiciously.

"No," Albus said.

"Then yes," Severus said. He didn't notice the sad look this answer put on his godson's face.

"May I have the pumpkin juice," Draco asked Julien quietly.

Julien swiftly reached out for the pumpkin juice and poured it for the teen.

"Thank you," he responded again to the kindness he knew he didn't deserve from a man who likely knew all the bad things about him that his godfather could remember.

"How are the other students," Julien asked as he added a second helping of food onto his plate.

"Relatively fine," Albus said.

"I have a few that could use some attention from Molly when she arrives," Poppy said sadly. "I'm afraid they don't get the same comfort from a nurse, Molly just has a way about her."

"I'm sure she would love to help," Minerva said. "If I remember correctly, Mrs. Tonks had that ability about her as well."

Poppy nodded.

Severus looked up as he heard someone stifle a laugh, he found a young Ravenclaw girl watching his husband and trying not to laugh. When he looked over at his husband he was a little shocked.

"Jule," Severus said as he put his fork down. "Slow down, you don't want a repeat of this morning."

"I know," Julien said after swallowing. "I'm sorry, I'm just famished. Stupid nightmares," he mumbled.

"Papa," Alex said from Severus lap. "Can we go flying today?"

"I guess," Severus responded as he handed Brian a serviette.

"Will you fly with me?"

"Sorry," Severus replied. "I don't fly."

"I could fly with him," Draco offered softly. He loved his godfather and was willing to do anything to get in his good graces.

"I don't think so," Severus responded quickly.

"Give him a chance," Julien whispered to his husband.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "We'll see."

Alex eyed the blond teen wearily.

"I'm done," Brian said as he dropped his serviette and fork on his plate. "Let's go Papa."

"Patience," Severus chided. "Dad's not finished yet. Sof, are you done?"

"Yes sir," she told him politely.

"Miss Snape," Filius said, earning the family's attention. "I have a few books that you might want to read."

"Can I Papa?"

Severus nodded, "But stay with Professor Flitwick. Can you bring her to the pitch when you are done," Severus asked his colleague.

"Certainly," Filius responded as he stood. "Come young lady," he winked and held his hand out to Sofia with a warm smile.

"We can go," Julien whispered to Severus as the Potion Master watched his daughter leave with the charms Professor.

"Alright," Severus pushed back and set Alex on the floor. "Let's go get brooms. Draco are you going to join us," he asked the teen who hadn't moved.

Draco looked up at his godfather, surprised at the invite.

"Yes sir," he stood quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

"Get you broom and meet us in my quarters," Severus told him as they all started through the hall. Draco took off at a run to retrieve his broom.

"He seems contrite," Julien said as they watched the teen flee.

"Maybe he is."

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape


	13. Chapter 13

_***Life is busy, I won't forget about this story. The reminders to update help. _

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 13

"Professor?"

Severus looked up at his godson with confusion.

"School hasn't started and there aren't any students around, why call me that," he asked.

"I… didn't," Draco hesitated, unsure as to why he did.

"Sit down," Severus gestured to the bench next to him; he looked to the sky where his husband was flying with their sons before speaking to his godson. "How long have you known me," he asked after a few moments of silence.

"All my life," Draco said.

"And have I ever asked you to call me Professor when there weren't students around?"

"No sir," Draco told him.

Severus looked away from his sons and husband who were chasing each other in the air.

"They don't change that. I am just unsure as to how much I can trust you." Severus watched the blond boy, and a boy is what he looked like then. "Are you your father's son, are you tricking me into trusting you?"

Draco looked up with tears in his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "I love you. My father is a bastard, always has been. I thought that you… and I didn't know if I could talk to you."

"Dragon," Severus hissed affectionately as he wrapped the boy in his arms. "I love you too and you can always talk to me." He leaned back far enough to lift the boys head and look into his eyes. "Other than the obvious, is there another reason your father is a bastard?"

Draco eyes filled with more tears at the question.

"I know he was hard on you," Severus said. "Did he ever spank you?"

Draco nodded.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Sometimes."

"Did he do anything more than spank you?"

Again Draco nodded.

"What happened?"

Draco sighed and pulled out his wand before dropping the glamour he kept his injuries hidden with.

"Oh Dragon," Severus paled as he inspected the bruises over the teens face. "Are there more?"

Draco nodded.

Severus wrapped the teen in his arms gently; cautious of the soreness the boy would be feeling. Severus took a shaky breathe worried about the answer for his next question.

"Did he ever do more than hit you?"

Draco began sobbing quietly and Severus knew the answer.

No wonder he was such a brat, Severus thought as he pulled the teen into his lap, rocking him as he had done his youngest son, just the day before.

"We need to go see Poppy," he whispered to his godson.

The two sat there for a few minutes, Draco trying to calm down and Severus trying to comfort him.

"Everything alright," Julien asked as he stepped up next to them.

Severus was surprised by his husband's presence. He had thought he was still flying with the boys.

"No," Severus whispered as Julien sat next to them. "I need to take him to Poppy."

"Okay," Julien nodded, concerned by Severus' soft demeanor.

"Dragon," Severus whispered as he shifted his godson. "Let's go inside."

Julien watched as his husband led a scared teen away. He turned back to his boys wondering what could have happened.

"Hey," Sofia said as she let out a gust of air. "Papa said you were up here."

"Where's Professor Flitwick," Julien asked his daughter as she joined him on the bench.

"I left him with Papa," she told him. "Ran here so I could read."

Julien chuckled.

"PAPPPPAAAA," Julien looked up to see Alex franticly scanning the stands for his Papa.

"ALEX," Julien yelled trying to get his attention. Brian grabbed Alex's arm and motioned him towards their dad. "What happened," Julien asked Brian as they landed in the stands.

"I don't know," Brian said as Alex clung to his dad. "We were laughing and he looked down for Papa and then he started freaking out."

"Alex," Julien called trying to calm the hysterical boy. "What's wrong?"

"He left me," Alex wailed.

"Oh no," Julien told him as he rocked him. "Papa didn't leave you; he just went inside with Draco. He is going to be upset to find you crying like this."

Alex's tears began to slow.

"He's not gone?"

"No," Sofia reassured her brother. "I saw him as he was going in the castle."

"He had to take his godson to the infirmary," Julien told the boy.

"What's wrong with Malfoy," Brian asked, feeling an anxiety that he couldn't explain.

"I don't know," Julien told him.

"Can we go find him," Alex asked, muffled from where his head was buried in Julien's shoulder.

"Sure love," Julien said. "You have to walk though."

Alex nodded as he slid off Julien's lap, leading the way out of the stands and to the castle. Julien grabbed both boys' brooms, as they entered the castle he called for Kimmy and had the elf deliver the brooms to the boy's rooms.

"Papa," Alex said watery when they arrived at the infirmary and found Severus standing next to a bed that Draco was lying in.

"Hey," Severus was surprised to see his family and concerned by his son's behavior. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you left," was Alex's teary whisper when Severus picked him up.

"Oh kiddo," Severus rubbed the boy's back, who was again in tears. "I'm not going anywhere." Severus sat in the chair with the boy in his lap. "You are going to have to get over being scared that something is going to happen to me. School starts tomorrow and I won't see you while I'm in class."

"I know," Alex mumbled.

"Is he okay," Brian whispered from where he stood next to Severus.

"He'll be fine," Severus reassured his son. "Yesterday just scared him."

"No," Brian said before looking at the blond that lay in the bed watching them. "Him."

Severus looked at his godson, overwhelmed by what he had learned in the last hour.

"He will be," Severus answered. "He's going to stay with us for a little while," Severus told his family. "Is that okay?"

"He can sleep in my room," Brian offered.

"Yeah," Julien asked as he sat on the edge of the bed behind Severus, with Sofia leaned next to him. "Where would you sleep?"

"I could sleep on the floor or with Alex," Brian said, still watching the blond.

"That's very nice of you," Severus said, surprised at the behavior since Brian had hated the blond for the last four years. "I think that we can have Kimmy make an extra room for him though."

"Is he going to be our brother," Alex asked.

"Maybe," Severus said, seeing Draco's eyes respond to the question.

"You'd want to be my brother," Draco asked softly.

Alex looked up at his Papa, "If Papa wanted you to be."

"We'll have to see after we find his parents," Severus told them.

"Alright," Poppy said energetically as she came barreling into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to take these two potions for the next week before you go to bed and then you should be fine. He's staying with you," she paused long enough to see the positive response from his godfather. "He should be fine then, no ruff housing."

"I can go then," Draco asked as he sat up.

"You can," the nurse told him.

As Draco and the Snapes headed out of the infirmary, Severus found his arms full of his son who wouldn't let go of him.

"Let's go to our rooms," Julien said as he took Brian and Sofia's hands.

"Thank you," Draco whispered to his godfather as they walked back to Brian's chattering about Quidditch. Severus wrapped an arm around the teen in response.

The Snape family had a quiet lunch in their rooms before Severus went to work on one of Draco's potions and Julien worked on convincing Alex to take a nap.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape


	14. Chapter 14

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 14

"Dragon," Severus called to the teen as he came through his potions lab and into his apartment and found the blonde curled up on his couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir," Draco said softly, not moving from his position. "My stomach is cramping."

"Is there something I can do," Severus asked as he sat next to his godson.

Draco shook his head.

"Papa," Alex whispered from where he stood behind the couch. "I don't think Dad feels well either."

"What do you mean," Severus asked.

"He's in my bathroom," Alex said before adding in a whisper, "Throwing up."

"Merlin," Severus jumped up and ran to his husband's side. "You are going to Poppy," Severus told his husband as he ran a hand soothingly down his back.

"Alright," Julien said after he sat back on his knees. "I have no idea what's wrong but twice in one day is not enjoyable."

"Dragon," Severus called as he and Julien slowly made their way out of the bathroom, through Alex's bedroom and into the living room. "I need to take Julien to Madame Pomfrey; I am trusting you to take the kids upstairs for dinner. Keep their feet on the ground," Severus said as Julien opened the door to their chambers. "I mean it Draco."

"I promise," Draco hollered as the door shut. He turned to look at the three Snape children. "Okay you heard him," Draco said as he went to the door. "We should go upstairs."

"Is Dad going to be alright," Alex asked.

"Papa will take care of him," Sofia told him as they exited their chambers and headed for the Great Hall.

The four solemnly made their way up to dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall greeted. "Where is your dad and papa," she asked the Snape children.

"Dad wasn't feeling well and Papa took him to see Madame Pomfrey," Alex told her. "I want to go see what's wrong," he told Sofia.

"They'll come here when they're done," Draco said as he patted the little boy on his shoulder. "If you go looking for them you may miss them."

Alex nodded his head as he sat at the table with Draco on one side and two empty chairs on the other, he didn't let anyone sit there as he sat waiting for his parents.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Severus," Poppy said with surprise. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Julien hasn't been feeling well," Severus said as he guided his husband to a bed to sit on.

"I'm sure it's nothing love," Julien told his husband. "I'm just a little nauseous."

"A little," Severus said with a raised brow. "You have thrown up twice today. I just want Poppy to make sure that it is not because of yesterday."

"Well," Poppy said interrupting the couple. "Why don't I run some scans and see, first question though, could you be pregnant?" 

Julien looked up at Severus at the question.

"Yes," Severus answered for him.

"Alright," Poppy waved her wand over Julien, from head to toe, twice before stepping back to wait a moment. The three saw the pale pink glow over Julien's abdomen before she spoke again. "Well, it seems that the Snape family will be growing by one," she told them before weaving another test over Julien. "I would say shortly after St. Valentine's Day."

Poppy looked back and forth between the two men, beginning to get uncomfortable with the lack of response.

"Don-" Severus cleared his throat before trying again. "Don't tell anyone yet Poppy. We need to figure out how to tell the children."

Julien had not taken his eyes off his husband, he was in shock. A baby? What were they going to do with a baby? The last baby he had been around was Harry and that was 15 years ago and he was just the fun loving godfather but now… now he would be the Dad.

"Of course not," Poppy said. "Alright, well I am going to go down to dinner now."

"Thanks Poppy," Julien said with a soft raspy voice.

Poppy quietly left the two men alone as she gently shut the doors to the hospital wing.

"A baby," Julien whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Severus thought over the question before a smile began to spread on his face.

"I love you," Severus kissed his husband enthusiastically.

"Really," Julien asked as he leaned back. "You don't mind having a child with me," Julien caressed his husband's smooth cheek.

"We already have three, dear," Severus said with a rarely seen twinkle in his eyes.

Julien stood and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I love you Sirius and any children we may have," Severus whispered into Julien's ear.

Julien leaned back and kissed the rosy red lips.

"Do we tell the kids or wait?"

"Well you will probably start showing soon so we will have to have something to tell everyone," Severus wrapped an arm around his husband and led him out of the hospital wing and down to dinner. "Come on, I am sure that your son is worried about you."

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"DAD," Alex yelped before he jumped up and ran to his fathers. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay pet," Julien reassured his son as he wrapped his arms around him.

Severus led his husband and son over to the table.

"What did Madame Pomfrey say, she won't tell us," Sofia asked her Dad.

"Not much," Julien said as he exchanged a glance with his husband.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

"Night," Julien called as the door shut behind the blond.

"Come on," Severus said. "I need a little love."

Julien smiled as they shut and warded their bedroom door.

Severus slid his arms around his husband's body and began to undo the button, letting the pants slide off his husband's hips, they hit the floor just before he lifted him bridal style and laid him on the bed.

After shucking his own pants and boxers he climbed on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Severus," Julien purred. "I think I have on too many clothes for what you have planed."

"I think so," Severus said as he reached down and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying.

"Sev," Julien complained.

"I'll buy you a new one dear," Severus said as he attached himself to the curve of his husband's neck.

"I can't wait very long," Julien informed his husband. "You are going to have to refrain from the foreplay for now."

Severus growled at the thought. He quickly divested the remaining pieces of clothing his husband had before lifting one leg to his shoulder and letting the other settle in the crook of his arm before remembering the lubricant.

After slathering his fingers in the oil, he prepared his husband as quickly and efficiently as he could.

"EEnoouughhhh," Julien careened. "I need you, love. I'm ready."

Severus quickly lubricated himself before leaning forward to kiss his husband as he slid into the tight heat.

Julien gripped the thigh that had been braced next to his hip and squeezed, encouraging his husband's pace. He felt so close to Severus at that moment and it was because of the piece of the man that was inside his own body, growing. It was because he was staring into the deep onyx depth and into his soul. At that moment he knew that this was meant to be. He had been meant for this man he loved. That thought is what sent him screaming over the edge of sanity, throwing his head back and causing his toes to curl. Severus followed right behind.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

_I am sorry guys! I know it has been a while. Super super busy. I have not forgotten the story is here and I will finish it… It just may take longer than it should :/_


	15. Chapter 15

_BAHAHA! I bet you thought I fell off the face of the earth. Nope, just cra-craZY busy over here. It maybe hard to believe but I am trying to find time to write and update but I don't have internet at home (I know, shocking) so even if I had a chapter ready it isn't always easy to update. I won't completely abandon you so don't worry too much just try and have a bit of patience._

_**** Don't forget:_

_ Julien = Sirius_

_ Alex = Harry_

_ Sofia = Hermione_

_ Brian = Ron_

Chapter 15

"Oh dear Merlin," Julien said in a gush of air after Severus rolled off him. "That is how I want to die." Severus looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Not any time soon but if I die having sex with you it will be completely worth it."

Severus smirked as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hey what happened with Draco today?"

"His father has been abusing him," Severus said quietly. "He was pregnant."

"Auhn?!"

"Exactly," Severus said.

"Was?"

"Madame Pomfrey has given him some potions to end it," he said. "It was only a couple weeks along, only detectable by the spell and Draco didn't know. Any magical child born like that would have not been able to survive birth, if Draco had carried to full term. Probably would have killed him too."

"That's awful," Julien said. "How is he?"

"Scared," Severus responded before turning on his side and smirking. "We talked some and you will never guess who he said he likes."

"Who," Julien looked expectantly at Severus.

"Ronald Weasley," the smirk widen into an almost smile.

Julien looked at him incredulously.

"He thinks that he might be in love," Severus added.

"Well," Julien looked up at the ceiling surprised at how protective he felt about Ron. "I don't know what to say."

Severus looked at him, watched his husband as he watched the ceiling.

"He's a good kid," Severus told him. "He's been through a lot and he's scared but he's a good kid."

"I know Sev," Julien rolled onto his side to look into his husband's onyx eyes. "I can see it in him. He loves you."

"I…," Severus began and couldn't finish.

"I know," Julien told him. "It's okay; he can be part of our family. Alex seems okay with it as long as you don't go any where."

"I think he may be right about needing to do something about his age," Severus told his husband. "I don't know how well he'll do against Voldemort if he freaks out because he can't find me."

"While I want him to be able to stay pure and unaffected by that monster, I wish is was over and I was back to me and… I just hope that it's safe for this baby."

"I know," Severus pulled his husband into him tighter. "I wish it was over and you were you and we didn't have to pretend but I like… Alex at this age, I actually would like him younger and for a longer period of time."

"Well," Julien held Severus' hand to his belly. "We will raise this one, beginning to end and maybe… Alex will still want to live with us, even during the school year."

"I was thinking," Severus started as he looked into the sea green eyes. "What if we let him, if he wanted to be de-aged more, you know, we could give him the ability to have a different childhood?"

"Do you think he would want that?"

"I don't know," Severus said curiously. "I know he's close to Hermione and Ron but we could give him love he has never known, couldn't we?"

Julien thought the question over; they could absolutely give Harry the love that he could not remember. They could give him parents and siblings and happy memories.

"Maybe," he finally said softly. "It should be his decision."

"Agreed, but we can give him the option?"

"When this is over, yes, I would love to raise him and this little one with you."

"What about more," Severus asked.

"More! I haven't even had the first one yet," Julien replied sounding slightly appalled. "I should tell you that I am scared to death and I won't commit to anymore until after I have experienced it once."

"You can't tell anyone that," Severus reminded him.

"Yeah," Julien nodded. "But I can act nervous since it has been so long."

Severus chuckled.

"Maybe by the time you deliver you can be yourself and get some advice from Molly."

"You better be there," Julien threaten as he closed his eyes, suddenly very tired.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape

Julien woke as Severus climbed back into bed behind him.

"Everything alright," he asked as he rolled over to look at his husband.

"Yeah," Severus said as he wrapped an arm around Julien. "I just wanted to check on Dray and Alex."

"They alright?"

"Umhum," Severus murmured as he began to slide into sleep.

Julien settled into his husband's arms but couldn't go back to sleep. As he lay there thinking about his husband and how different things could have been he realized that the nausea was creeping in.

A few minutes later, after he had emptied his stomach, Julien sat down on the couch. He knew with the way he was feeling there would not be any sleep to be had anytime soon. He was afraid if he climbed back in bed he would wake his sleeping husband.

"Julien," Draco said groggily as he came in the room.

"Draco," Julien sat up turning to see the blond teen. "Are you alright?"

"Just a nightmare," Draco commented softly as he sat on the other end of the couch. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," Julien told him. "Want to talk about it?"

Draco stared at the hands clasped in his lap.

"Did he tell you?"

"About what," Julien asked, being purposefully obtuse.

"My father," Draco whispered. "He… he… raped," Draco broke into tears before he could finish. Julien scooped the blond into his arms and held him as he cried.

"You're alright," Julien whispered.

After calming down a bit Draco pulled away from the man.

"But what about when he comes back? What am I going to do then," Draco was trying not to panic. "He has been doing this so long. When I was little he just touched me but what is going to happen if he keeps it up and I get pregnant?"

"Severus and I will be here for you no matter what," Julien told him.

"And we will take care of your father," Severus said as he came around the couch and sat on the other side of the blond. "When your parents come back, it will be during school and you'll be safe here. Monday, Julien and I will petition to become your guardians."

"Really," Draco asked as tears filled his eyes.

"You're family," Julien told him.

SnapeSnapeSnapeSnapeSnape


End file.
